Villainess Times
by Free Dan Phantom
Summary: One week.What could happen? Well, with Vlad Plasmius and Dan Phantom stuck in Amity Park, things WILL get out of hand for Danny and Co. Especially when evil monster with a scar joins the party. Can Danny balance controlling three villains at once?
1. Sunday Part One,The Task Is Set

Vlad Plasmius was in the ghost zone library, looking for something. He had found nothing helpful in the real world, so he came here. Vlad was a middle-aged ghost with sharp, cruel features and hair sweep up into two pompadours that resembled a pair of horns. He was dressed in loose white pants and tunic of a vaguely Russian style and a long white cloak with a bright red lining. The only thing to be heard was the Ghost Writer muttering to himself about revenge or some such nonsense. Vlad put back a book and sighed, another dead end. "No matter what I do, I just can't find anything!" Vlad sat back in a chair and thought to himself. "I need an assistant, a lackey. Someone competent" He closed his eyes and tried to think of another idea. Suddenly Vlad heard a ghost teleport behind the shelf next to him and saw a long, narrow tail tipped with a ball of spectral fire whisk out of sight.

Vlad got up and looked where the ghost was, but it had left. "What was that?"He thought. He was about to leave but a book caught his eye. He grabbed it off the shelf. The title was printed in fancy gold colors: "The Ultimate Enemy." Vlad's interest was piqued by this. He opened it and saw a picture of a ghost about 6 foot tall. He was very muscular yet Vlad could have sworn he looked familiar. "Why is Daniel's logo on him?" He read the profile:

'_This ghost was a fusion of two different ghosts. He is without emotions or regret. This ghost was sealed away by a powerful, yet, younger ghost. He is in the protection of Clockwork, the master of time. Clockwork's tower is located in the center of the Ghost Zone. If you release this ghost, named Dan Phantom, he might kill you. The only way to keep him from killing you is to release him in a canyon 100 miles southeast of the tower_.'

Vlad close the book and smiled. "This looks interesting." He took off for the center of the Ghost Zone.

Deeper into the Ghost Zone, a fight was happening, between a powerful ghost and a thermos. In the tower of the master of time, a trapped ghost groaned at his seemingly millionth failed attempt at freedom. He rested against the dents he had made in his prison, a Fenton Thermos. "Why won't this thing break?" he asked to the ticking sound of the gears and clocks that filled the room. "I've been in this thing for how knows how long, and it's still standing between me and my revenge."

"That's the point, Dan" the master of time said, having listened in on his captive.

"Clockwork, what are you doing now? I'm still here, aren't I? So, go away before I get loose and rip you apart." Clockwork just floated to the gear shaped table the thermos stood on and turned it upside down. "Crap, not again." the ghost said. He didn't have the patience or space to be like this."Let me out!" Dan yelled. He rammed the Fenton thermos, making it wobble.

"No. Now be quiet. I need to keep an eye on the future and it does not involve you giving me a headache." Clockwork said.

"Whoa, wait, what's wrong with the future?" Dan asked, still squirming to get up right.

Clockwork smiled and said. "Well, since you're out of the picture a new ultimate enemy has appeared to challenge Danny Phantom."

"What do you mean, Clockwork?"

"There is someone out there more evil then you."

"Who could be worse then me?" Dan asked.

Clockwork rolled his eyes and waved his staff towards the screen. "Be quiet and listen, maybe you'll learn something."

The screen buzzed and Dan put his ear to the wall of his prison. The screen showed humans running and screaming. A ghost ray was fired at the humans and a ghost laughed, but it wasn't the deep voice that Dan thought he would hear, but a girl's voice. "Run, you humans, from Scar—Scar Phantom! Hahahaha!"

She blasted more innocent people and laughed. Dan heard the rumble of tanks as soldiers surrounded her. "Hands up, ghost girl!" one said.

She put them up and said sarcastically "Oh, no." She smiled and released a huge ghostly wail. It instantly pushed all the soldier back and swept all the tanks away. She smiled again and took off from the rubble that was a city.

Clockwork turned the screen back to normal. "A girl replaced me? No way in hell!" Dan leaned back in the thermos to sulk. Clockwork looked at the screen and saw Vlad speeding towards them. Clockwork smiled and turned to Dan. "Well, It looks like your old friend Vlad wants to visit. I'll leave you two alone." Clockwork disappeared. A few seconds of complete silence was broken when Vlad kicked the door open.

"I hope this is the right place, because the last three castles I burst into were very rude." Vlad walked around the clock tower, looking. "Where is that ghost, what was his name?" Vlad took out the same book that had pointed him to this place. Dan was listening in and chuckled. Vlad flipped through the book and found the page. "Dan Phantom? That's his name? Strange. He has the same last name as Daniel." Dan was just as surprised as Vlad. "Well, if he's as powerful as this book says he is, I'll let him out."

Dan smiled at the thought of freedom. Vlad put the book away and continued his search. Dan had to think "Would I really kill an innocent old man? Of course!" Dan rammed the thermos to get Vlad attention. Vlad turned to the noise and saw the rocking thermos. He walked over to the it and tapped it on it's side.

"Is something in there?" Vlad asked.

"Yes. Who are you?" Dan answered, trying and nearly failing at sound innocent.

"I am Vlad Plasmius. My research led me here. Tell me, ghost, are you the one called Dan Phantom?"

"I am. Why do you want to know?"

"I am looking for someone to be my assistant. You sound very strong and able, but you also sound like someone who might kill me." Vlad looked at the dents in the thermos Dan had put in there and muttered to himself, "This thing is ridiculous."

"I _am_ that kind of person." Dan said with a smile. He knew how Vlad's mind worked, since he was a fusion of the ghostly halves of Vlad and Danny Fenton from a time line now extinct due to the meddling of Clockwork and a younger Danny Phantom . "You should know that I am lock up in this thing for wanting to kill a certain man called Jack Fenton."

"Ah, a man after my own heart. That's good enough for me, but still," Vlad said, looking at the book again. "I better do what the book says, just in case." Vlad grabbed the thermos and left for the canyon.

Danny was at lunch with his friends at the Nasty Burger. Tucker Foley was wolfing down a burger while Sam Manson was eating a salad. Danny wasn't eating instead, he was battling sleep. "Danny, what's wrong? Why are you so tired?" Sam asked, finishing her salad. Sam was a pretty girl hiding inside goth clothes and make-up.

"I have a feeling the future version of me might be up to something and I can't sleep."

"You know something, we should give him a name so we don't have to keep calling him 'that evil future version of you' " Tucker said, swallowing half of his burger. Tucker was an African-American who loved electronics. A PDA beside his tray counted down the minutes until they had to return to school.

"I guess your right, Tuck. Got any ideas?" Danny asked, barely able to stay wake.

"Well since he is Danny's future self, maybe we should call him Dan," Sam suggested. "So if we talk about him we can call him formally."

"Good idea!" Tucker said and stuffed the rest of the burger in his mouth.

"And Danny can check on Dan and Clockwork in the Ghost Zone," Sam finished, but Danny didn't hear because he was face down in a plate of fries, having lost his battle against sleep.

Tucker eyed the spilled fries hungrily. "Do you think he would mind?" he asked Sam.

After school Danny, Tucker and Sam went to Danny's home, a large brownstone building with a sign, Fenton Works, out front. Jack Fenton, Danny's father, was in the living room working on a new invention that looked like a wide wrist watch. Danny walked past him and asked, "What's that, Dad?"

"Son, this is the Fenton Specter Negator. It shuts down a ghost's power as long as it wears it, no matter how powerful." Jack Fenton was an enormous man, tall, broad shouldered and more than a little over-weight. He wore an orange jumpsuit of his own design with black collar, boots and cuffs. White streaked the edges of his hair and a gleam - either of madness or genius twinkled in his eyes.

"I invented a locking system so a ghost can't get it off, no matter how hard it tries." Jack held up a key shaped like an 'F' "This key is the only way to get it off. Wait till I tell Vladdie!" He ran to the phone in the kitchen.

"When will your Dad realizes Vlad is trying to kill him?" Sam asked.

Danny and Tucker looked at her and said in unison: "Never going to happen."

They went downstairs to the lab and Danny turned into his ghost half and walked to the portal.

The Ghost Portal was a large hexagonal frame mounted into the lab's far wall. Heavy steel plates covered it most of the time. When they were withdrawn eerie green energies flickered across the Portal's entrance.

"Danny," Sam said "Put on the Fenton Phones and tell us everything, ok?"

"Ok, When I was five I really wanted a puppy but my parents..."

"About the trip!" his friends said.

"Oh, ok. Well, bye for now." Danny jumped into the portal.

Danny flew thought the Ghost Zone for a while, until he saw Clockwork's tower in the distance. He walked in and saw that Clockwork was gone. He saw the big screen was set to show events of a few minuets ago. On the screen he saw Vlad leave with a dented thermos. He turned on the Fenton Phones and said "Ah, guys, we have a problem."

"What is it, Dude?" Tucker responded.

"Vlad took Dan!" Danny said frantically.

Danny watched Vlad say "I need to go to a canyon 100 miles southeast from here. Don't know why, but I will."

"I have to stop Vlad before he opens that thermos." Danny said. He took off at top speed.

Clockwork peeked in from behind a door and smiled "All according to plan."

Vlad flew the 100 miles it said in the book. He expected a temple, some ancient building, or at least an alter but all he saw was a very large canyon. "Why I must release Dan here I'll never know, but this book hasn't lied yet." Vlad landed in the middle of the canyon and looked around. Nothing was special except a growing feeling of dread. It kind of creeped Vlad out. There were a few caves around, but nothing else.

Danny found the canyon and saw Vlad in there. He landed in front of Vlad. "Vlad, what ever you do, don't open that thermos."

"And how do you know what's in this, Daniel?"

"Because I put him in there. I didn't want to tell you because I knew you would do something like this."

"And what are you going to do, Daniel?"

"Vlad, if you don't put that down, I will fight you."

"Sure you will." Vlad unscrewed the top.

"Vlad, no!" Vlad pushed the release button. "Nooo!"

Dan turned to smoke and left the thermos. The red smoke took shape and Dan appeared. He turned to Vlad and blasted him. Danny took cover behind a boulder and called his friend "Guys, Dan's free!"

Dan reached over the boulder, grabbed the Phones and crushed it. "I've been waiting for this for a long time."

He got ready to attack but Danny twisted around and kicked him in the stomach. Dan dropped him with a grunt, then turned and fired several power ectoplasmic blasts after Danny, knocking great holes in the stone walls of the canyon.

Dan in turn was knocked to the ground by a blast from Vlad who had recovered from his attack. "Now see here, this partnership is not going to go far if you keep attacking your employer" Vlad said pompously.

"Eat dirt!" Dan snarled and started to raise a two-fisted plasma attack but a voice called out to them, "Who goes there?" Dan turned and saw a youthful, five foot tall ghost.

"Who wants to know?" Dan asked.

The ghost flew towards them and they got a better view. He was 14 year old. He looked just like Danny. He had messy black hair, most of it fell in his face. His jumpsuit had a flat red cape. The body part of the jumpsuit was white with black gloves, and boots with a red collar that was pointed up. Danny glanced at Vlad then back at the boy. They were indeed wearing the same outfit, but for his stature his was more like Danny with Dan's eyes. "I asked you nicely," the ghost boy said, "now name yourself, ghost, or else."

"Here's a hint." Dan said and tried to blast him, but the young ghost jumped out of the way. The ghost crouched down and tackled Dan sending him flying into Danny and Vlad. Dan got back up and tried to punch the ghost but he just dodged easily. "Hold still!" Dan yelled.

"Make me, stranger."

Dan stepped back and let loose his ghostly wail. The ghost was flung back against the canyon wall and fell to the ground. Dan was about to punch him, but a loud roar echoed through the canyon. The roar caused an avalanche that piled on Dan, burying him.

The ghost boy looked worried, even scared. Dan turned immaterial and flew through the rocks. The ghost looked at Dan with anger.

"Now you've done it. You woke the master!" He yelled. The ghost reached into a pocket on his belt and pulled out three small boxes.

"What are you, the box ghost?" Danny quipped. Dan had almost forgot about Danny. He flew over to Danny and grabbed him.

"At least I can get my revenge," Dan said.

"Rule one: Never lose sight of your opponent," The ghost boy yelled and threw the three boxes at their feet. The box tops opened and a net grabbed each of the three and pulled them back inside one of the boxes, separately, much like the Fenton Thermos. The ghost walked over and picked up the boxes, tossed them up and caught them. He smiled, revealing fangs and walked to the cave the roar came from.

Inside the boxes wasn't as bad as the Thermos. It was just like a small room, but that didn't stop Dan from trying to break out. Eventually he tired himself out, and he sat down to rest. Danny and Vlad had heard the racket Dan caused and stop their own struggling to listen. "All tired out, Dan?" Danny asked.

"Shut up," Dan said, still catching his breath. "Now you know how I felt when you shoved me it that damn tube."

"Don't remember the thermos being this roomy."

"All of you, shut up!" The ghost outside commanded.

"Who are you?" Vlad asked.

"I would tell you, but you never answered my question," He replied.

"I'm Danny Phantom," Danny offered, "the 40 year old is Vlad Plasmius, and unfortunately, the 24 year old**_ was_** supposed to be me when I grew up. He's called Dan Phantom."

"The master will be interested in that information." The ghost was walking down the canyon towards the cave where the roar that started the avalanche came from..

"Where are you taking us?" Dan asked.

"To the one you woke up."

"Why are you so upset? Did I wake up your mommy or something?"

"She's not my mother, but she is a veteran of the greatest war of all time, and she is your superior."

"She? No girl in the world could beat me."

"You have no idea what she's capable of."

"Will you tell us your name now?" Danny asked.

"It's Julian Plasmius."

"Did he say Plasmius?" Vlad asked.

The ghost entered a huge chamber fulled with bones. The ghost kneeled and laid the boxes in a row in front of a 15 feet tall rock over looking the ground below.

On the rock was a huge, black, scaled creature resembling a lion . The beast was over 8 feet tall and about 16 feet long with a thin tail tipped with white fire. Her fiery mane was pitch black and it flew around her neck and down her back that was lining her back were sharp spines. Her thin body didn't show it had gone through much. The only noticeable evidence of her battles was the scar across her left yellow eye. Dan, Danny, and Vlad all wanted to know what was going on but was blocked from seeing by the metal of the boxes. The beast was playing with a mouse in her giant paw talking to it in a growling voice.

"I woke up hungry and here you are," the monster said, "though you're barely enough to whet my appetite. If I eat you, you'll never see your home again, an emotion I'm all too familiar with!" The monster sighed. She was about to eat it when she noticed Julian kneeling before her. "Julian!" she called, tossing the mouse aside, "where'd you run off to?" the monster asked as the mouse splat against the wall and fell in a daze off the rock.

"Master, I heard intruders while you slept." the servant answered.

"Were the intruders the ones that woke me up?"

"Yes, I have found the one responsible for waking you." He pushed Dan's box up."This one used the Ghostly Wail."

"Pretty strong attack for a common ghost." the creature muttered. The monster jumped down from her perch and the sheer force of her landing opened a crack in the ground, letting trapped steam shoot up at her armored underside.

Julian got up and stepped back as the master sniffed the boxes. First Vlad's, "Some humanity, some evil. I can tell he would do bad things but (sniff) I can tell age has set in. Something familiar about that smell, but I can't quite place it." Vlad pouted at that. Next was Danny. "Ah, I can tell this one is full of emotions. That's good for a young fighter.(sniff) This boy is full of potential and headed for great things." Lastly was Dan. One sniff and she gasped. "I know that stench. It's pure evil."

"Thank you," Dan said. "wait, stench?"

"He might be as evil as me and there's only one ghost that's that evil. Finally I have found him. Julian, let them out. I wish to fight him."

Julian bowed and grabbed a key from his belt. He unlocked all three boxes. The three materialized in a puff of smoke and before Dan saw were he was, the master attacked.

The giant monster rammed Dan into the wall. He slid and fell in a pile of bones. The beast didn't wait for him to get up. She ripped at his chest with her five razor-sharp claws. Dan put his hand on his chest and saw he was bleeding a green ooze. The master breathed deeply and let out the same roar that caused the avalanche. The cave shook as the waves of ectoplasm hit both the walls.

Dan, Danny, and Vlad, were sent them flying to the middle of the canyon. When Dan opened his eyes he saw two enormous fangs slowly descending. Dan bounced to his feet, found that he was standing on the monsters lower jaw. With his hands he grabbed the upper fangs, forcing her mouth open. He had to pry her jaws open to keep himself safe. Suddenly the monster peeled off a duplicate to yell to Julian. "Get the thermos! I've waited too long to find him. I'm not letting him get away!"

Julian teleported somewhere and back. His master turned to him and Dan saw the thermos. "Not again!" Julian unscrewed the thermos and pointed it at Dan. He disappeared into the thermos. Julian threw the thermos at the monster and she caught it in her jaws.

She was about to swallow when a clock face appeared hanging in mid-air. The hands of the clock raced around the dial. When they reached twelve the clock vanished. There floated the master of time. "Spit him out, Phantom!"

The monster gave him a look and opened her mouth letting the thermos fall. It landed on the release button. Dan was released but not dry.

"Apparently the thermos is not water, or slobber proof," Danny said.

"Impeccable timing," Vlad said astounded.

Dan lay covered with drool, and after wiping off his face, he started ringing out his cape. The monster, or Phantom as Clockwork called her, looked at Dan with vengeance.

She turned to Clockwork and circled him slowly as she spoke."Well, well, If it isn't Clockwork descending from on high to mingle with a criminal."

Clockwork changed from child to man as he always did. "I came to secure Dan. If you'd please." Phantom looked at Julian. Julian shot a ghost ray near the dried off Dan and the ray turned into a rope. It wrapped tightly around Dan and dragged him next to Clockwork. "Also you said you had something to show me that was worth my time."

"Of course. Now I remember. Anything to get back to my proper time." Phantom wiggled her nose under Dan and tossed him into the sky. Dan landed on her back and rolled down to her tail, somewhat dizzy. "Right this way."

"What about them, master?" Julian asked. He was pointing at Danny and Vlad.

"They will follow." She answered. Danny caught up to Clockwork.

"Why do you trust her? Didn't you see what she did? What if she tries..."

"Compared to what else she has done, that was nothing." Clockwork said gloomily "Besides, I have that which she wants."

They followed Phantom into a cave. Inside was a white, state-of-the-art lab. Danny saw a small clear tube on a central table. The tube was the same size as the Fenton Thermos only with a grey band around the middle with a key hole in it. He also saw Vlad fiddle with some junk lying around. He smiled as the device shocked Vlad, sending him jump back in pain.

"What's that?" Clockwork asked pointing at the tube.

"What you're here for." She dropped Dan on the ground and walked over to the tube. "That device will let you keep a better eye on him."

Clockwork examined it closely and put it back on the table. "If you'd please." he said. Phantom rolled her eyes and turned to Julian. He walked to Dan, grabbing the tube on the way. He took the key out of his belt again and opened it in half. He also grabbed a normal Thermos and unscrewed the top off. Julian pointed the thermos at Dan.

Once Dan was in the thermos, Julian put the top of the thermos into the bottom half of the clear tube and pressed the release button on the thermos . Red smoke poured in the clear tube. Julian quickly dropped the thermos and slammed the top of the clear tube on. When the smoke cleared there stood Dan. Dan was startled when seeing himself smaller then everyone else. He gave the tube a punch but it didn't do anything. Julian set the tube back on the table and walked to the side of his boss. "There. Now are you happy?" Phantom said.

Clockwork smiled and said "No. There's two other things I want you to do, Scar."

Scar snarled, "why should I? Haven't I done enough for you?"

"If you want to return to your own time, you will do as I ask!" Clockwork ordered. "One, I want you to get out of that form. You're not, you know, really a monster."

Scar bared her fangs and slowly started to shrink. Her spines sank into her body. The fiery mane whitened and retreated to just behind her head. A patten of white appeared around her body. A wave sprouted from her shoulders turned into a red cape. Her paws shrank and turned red. Danny was starring and saw on her chest appear a design. Her long thin tail disappeared. Scar stood on her back legs and shrank till she was just a little girl shorter then Danny.

Her combat boots were blood red except for the small white skull and crossbones designs near the pointed top. Her red cape was torn and ripped on the bottom. Her white flaming hair was held up in a ponytail. Her pale greenish-blue face had only one flaw, the same scar over her left green eye that the beast she was had. Her clothes had a grey X over her whole body and on her back. A white 'D' with a grey 'P' inside it was in the center of the 'X'. The triangle around her neck, her collar and her gloves were red. She had two white belts, one straight across and one hung sideways on her hips. Her deep green eyes stared at Danny and saw Danny was staring at her. "What are you looking at?"

"What's that on your chest?" Danny asked.

"My logo."

"But that's my logo," Danny sputtered. "Why do you have my logo on your uniform?"

Scar ignored him. She turned around to Clockwork. "And number two?"

"To get that which you want, I want you, Vlad and Danny watch over Dan for a week."

"What!" Everyone in the room yelled at the same time. "No way!"

"Way" Scar said sadly. "We'll do it."

Vlad said to her face "I will not live with these fools for one day much less a week!"

The lights dimmed and a fierce wind surrounded Scar. A whirlwind blew around her and the smoke from her hands whipped through the wind. Scar looked them straight in the eyes and they saw her green eyes were bright red with anger.

"If we don't do this I will never go home and if I lose this chance I'll slit all your throats and send your bodies to the fiery depths of hell!" Danny and Vlad backed up to the wall.

"Ok! Ok! We'll do it!" Danny yelled over the roar of the wind. The wind calmed down and Scar felled on her knees. Danny ran and helped her up.


	2. Sunday Part Two, HouseMates

The instant Clockwork was gone Scar reverted to her monster form. She turned on Vlad and roared "You! I ought to kill you on the spot!"

His haute demeanor for once deserting him, Vlad stepped back, looking for a way to escape. "My dear...Scar, I have no idea what it is I could have done to you."

"You know damn well..." she snarled as she advanced on the older ghost. Danny tried to interfere but she brushed him aside like he wasn't there.

"But he doesn't" Julian called out. "This Vlad isn't your -- " the rest of what he was going to say died in his throat.

Scar turned on the ghost boy and bared her teeth.

"Remember. Time Medallion. Exile. Going home?" Julian was trembling like a leaf but nonetheless held his ground. The monster was inches from his face when he whispered something none of the others could hear. He blushed as he said it.

The beast paused, swung back to look at Vlad. Then howled a long, sad mournful wail. Abruptly she morphed back into her girl form, ran over to a stunned Vlad and viciously kicked him in the shins.

"Owww!" Vlad screamed. "What did you do that for?" but Scar was already running over to Danny where she gave him a kick in the ribs. Julian caught hold of her and pulled her away.

"Wow," said Dan from inside his transparent prison, "she _is_ evil!"

Danny, Vlad, Scar and Julian, with Dan in his prison swinging on a hook on Scar's belt walk out of the laboratory cave. They were getting ready to leave the canyon when Scar stopped suddenly. "Hang on guys, One sec.." Scar knelt down and started to scratch behind her pointed ears."Ok, I'm good." The gang starred at her, even Dan was freaked out. "What?" She asked.

"What are you?" Vlad asked.

"The end result of your messing with others people's genetics, you heartless old bat! Crushed any spirits today? Ruin any lives? I bet you still do it for fun."

Danny looked at Vlad. "What did you do now, Plasmius?"

"Nothing this time I swear." Vlad responded. "I would remember making a monster like her."

Scar chuckled and whispered to herself, "Oh, I made myself rememberable"

As the group flew through the Ghost Zone, Scar showed off her flying skills by doing loop de loops. She liked speeding ahead and landing on floating pieces of land, only to speed ahead again when the others caught up. This was making Dan sick, physical and mentally. Scar flew next to Danny and asked "Where are we living? It better not be with Vlad and his cats.

"I do not have a cat!" Vlad yelled.

"Not yet," Scar teased.

"I will not get a cat! I detest cats! I am not a cat person!"

"Oh, will Butterbean be annoyed when she hears that."

"Butterbean?"

"Your cat. She's a Persian."

"I will not get a cat!"

Scar just laughed and flew on.

"I guess we'll live in my home." Danny answered. "I can't just go off for a week to stay with Vlad. I've got school. Besides he's tried to kill me a couple times and I'd rather not face him on his own grounds. Only Mom and Dad - I don't know how to explain you three to Mom and Dad? They - uh - don't like ghosts."

"I could make them gone forever." Scar said with a wicked smile.

"Now your talking." Dan said.

"Maybe just Jack but... " Vlad thought.

"No. We are not getting rid of anyone," Danny said.

"Not even Dan?" Scar asked.

"We're babysitting him! You can't kill the person you're babysitting!"

"So, we're living at your house?"

"Yeah, I guess."

The ghosts came to the Fenton portal and found it closed. "Now what?" Scar said sarcastically.

"Master, you can create a portal, Don't you remember?" Julian said with a bow.

"Oh yeah." Her hands glowed and she slashed the air. A hole appeared and they saw Sam and Tuck waiting for Danny in the living room. Scar was about to jump through the portal when Danny stopped her "What's wrong now, Danny? You want to spend some alone time with your girlfriend?"

"She's not my girlfriend," Danny yelled. Dan rolled his eyes, remembering his 'relationship' with Sam. "I just think I should break this to them myself."

Scar thought for a minute and smiled, "Fine."

Danny jumped through the rift.

Scar looked to Julian and thought of a good idea. "Julian, how about you stay with Clockwork. You know, um, in case this slippery ghost gets free."

Julian bowed but asked "Master, what if you need something?"

"I'm thirteen. I'm not a kid anymore... wait I still am."

"But who will cook for you?"

"I'm sure someone in the human world knows how to cook."

"But who will make your bed or fluff your pillow just the way you like it?"

"Julian, I'm an eight foot tall monster. I don't sleep in a bed."

"But who..."

"Julian! Protect Clockwork from Dan. That's an order." Julian bowed deeply and vanished.

"You know," Vlad said, "this all started because I was looking for a servant as faithful as yours."

"Julian's good but he gets on my nerves sometimes with all his helpfulness. Sheesh. Well, Danny had enough 'fun' time with Sam. Let's scare the heck out of Sam and Tuck." Scar jumped through the rift between the two dimension. Vlad sighed and jumped after her.

"...than there were these boxes that pulled me in like a Fenton thermos, but were bigger on the inside." Danny was telling Sam and Tucker the story. Then Scar and Vlad stepped out of the rift open behind Danny. Scar willed it closed behind them.

Sam and Tucker screamed and hid behind the couch and peeked above it.

"God, you humans are so loud. You need to learn to be more stealthy, like me." Scar said.

"Danny, who is that girl? Why is Vlad with you? Is that_ Dan _in the tube?"

"Sam, calm down. Ok, in order: This is Scar Phantom. I was telling you about her. This is what she looks like when she's not a monster. Vlad is with me because Scar would kill us if we didn't team up and yes, that is Dan in the tube on Scar's belt."

"Dude, is it safe to come out?" Tucker asked cowering behind the couch still.

"I'm not going to bite... much," Scar said, baring her fanged teeth. Sam walked out first and looked at Scar.

"That is an awesome outfit. Where did you get that, uh, Scar, is it?"

"I didn't get it. I hand made it myself. It survived wars and..." Scar remembered the present company and slapped herself on the forehead. "But I'm getting ahead of myself." Scar looked down at Dan and grinned. "They know you? What have you done to this time period for mere kids to know of you? Probably something stupid I'm sure, but then all males are stupid. You men can't really help it." Dan gave her a look but she was looking at Sam.

Abruptly, Scar change back to her monster form. Sam stepped back. Scar sniffed Sam's hair. "You don't smell like all the other humans. You must be an outcast or a loner." Scar walked behind the couch. Tucker yelled and cowered. Scar rolled her eyes and sniffed. "Ew, you smell like metal and plastic."

She changed to her ghost form and she unclipped Dan's tube. "If Danny trusts humans, it's his fault, but I guess your trustworthy." Scar placed Dan's tube in Sam's hands. Scar sniffed the air, smiled and said "Now that that's out of the way, I'm going to raid your fridge."

The sound of a loud crash sent Danny running to the kitchen with the others following. They saw Scar's monster form had torn the door off the fridge. Her face was tearing through the fridge. Her round ears perked up and she looked towards Danny. Her face was covered in fudge. She growled and slowly walked to them, stalking them. She licked the food off her lips and roared loudly. "My food!"

Everyone had entered the kitchen but were now regretting it. They were backing up to the wall.

"Danny! Do something." Sam yelled.

Scar was about to strike where Danny got an idea.

He floated close to her face.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Tucker asked.

Danny started scratching Scar under her chin. She stopped growling. Her thin tail whipped up and down, slamming into the table, knocking over chairs and causing the ground to feel like a earthquake. Sam, Tucker and Vlad, who was now in his human half, fell to the ground.

Sam's grip on Dan's tube slipped and the tube rolled away.

Danny patted Scar on the nose Scar looked at him and licked him with her tongue. Danny was covered from head to toe in her slobber.

"So that's how Dan felt when Scar tried to eat him. Wait a minute Sam, where's Dan?"

Dan's tube had rolled under Scar, and her thrashing tail smashed it.

Dan was free!

Dan stood up, once again six feet tall. He brushed off the remains of his prison. "Sam and Tucker. I think it's time I made history and for you to became history."

"Not this time!" Scar growled "If anyone's going to do the deed it's going to be me!"

Scar pounced on Dan and slashed his chest. Dan kicked her off of him. Scar staggered to her feet. Dan tried blasted Scar but Scar jumped out of the way and back on Dan. They phased through the floor and Danny followed them.

The two fell on the floor and she had Dan pinned. Dan kicked her into the wall and got up. Scar phased through the floor again after Dan grabbed her tail, with Danny staring at the fight in both fright and out of sheer amazement. Dan and Scar were now in the dungeon.

Scar jumped back from Dan and sent him flying with her tail. He flew back and landed in a special Fenton stockade. The lid slammed shut and Scar hit a button on the side. The invention glowed green. Dan started ramming it on the inside but he couldn't get out. Danny looked and understood Scars plan. "Wow, first you weakened him, then you trapped him, pretty smart."

Sam, and Tucker came running down the stairs. Sam ran up to Danny and hugged. "Oh, Danny are you ok?"

Suddenly the two realized they were not alone and broke up, blushing.

They looked at Scar who was breathing heavily. Her body gave up and she collapsed.

"Is she ok?"

Danny flew to her and put his hand in front of her mouth. "Yeah, she's still breathing."

"Dude, what's up with your parents?" Tucker asked. "I would have thought they would have been up with ecto-cannons blasting the instant she tore the door off the fridge? I'm glad they weren't where are they?"

"You're right." Danny phased through the ceiling and returned after a moment. "They upstairs asleep. They're wearing some Fenton Earplugs Dad was inventing the other day.

"You went into your parent's bedroom at night?" Tucker asked. "Dude, never do that! Trust me, you don't want to do that." Tucker shuddered

Scar had recovered and changed back to her ghost form. She got up and walked over to the Fenton Stockades and watched Dan struggle to get out. "Such a pity. I thought you would be a challenge."

"What is going on here?" Everyone looked to see Plasmius floating down through the ceiling.

"Oh, nothing, Dad, Vlad. Damn!" Scar said

"What?" was the reaction of every one except Dan who was too busy trying to escape.

"You're telling me that I have a daughter?" Vlad asked with hope. "Are you Maddie's daugh..."

"Oh, give it a rest! I'm a clone. You just could never give up the cloning. We share DNA." Scar got up to Vlad's face."And that's as far as it goes. Ever!" Scar turned intangible and phased through the walls.

"I have a daughter?" Vlad turned into a human.

"Oh, not more emotions." Dan was sick of all this emotions.

"I'm not it the mood for your constant sass back." Danny said to Dan's face. "I have to figure this out."

"If I can't figure it out nether can you, Daniel." Vlad replied.

"Have you ever asked, Vlad? No wonder you have to be evil to get any thing." Danny phased through the wall after Scar, leaving Vlad, Sam and Tucker astounded.

Danny phased through the wall into his bedroom and turned solid. "Where is she?"

Bam!

Scar's eight foot body pounced on Danny, pinning him to the ground.

"Oh, it's you. Sorry, I'm not used to having people walk past me and still be alive." She got up, turned human and held her hand out to helped Danny up. "So, what do you want?"

Danny brushed off some dust and said "What do you mean Vlad is your dad?"

Scar turned to him and got right in his face with a smile "You thought Vlad was done with clones, didn't you?"

"Well, yeah. Danielle turned on him, so I thought..."

"You probably thought wrong, Danny. Because I am the good clone." Scar stepped back. "Well, a better clone." She sank down on his bed and hugged herself close.

"I'm not for this time. I'm trapped in the past and so is Julian. If we behave ourselves and 'reform' Clockwork says he'll let us return to our natural time. You can't imagine how much I want to go home. But its so hard looking at Vlad and not ripping his face off. Vlad was the worst father a kid could ask for. I mean he never care about anyone else except himself of course. I bet there isn't enough room inside a Fenton Thermos for both him and his ego."

Scar buried her face in her hands and softly sobbed. Danny walked over to her and put his hand and her shoulder. Scar thrust his hand aside and looked at him with a sudden glare of hatred. "Don't think you're not in my book, too!" she snapped.

Abruptly her mood changed. She smiled, wiped her face with her cape and turned intangible. "Let's go drive a 24 year old insane." And sank back to the dungeon with a confused Danny following behind.

Scar landed next to Sam and said in a triumphant voice "Sorry everyone, I was having an emotional crisis!"

"Oh great, a monster on the edge of a nervous breakdown and we're stuck with her for a week." Dan said sarcastically.

Scar stretched and changed back to her monster form.

"Stop doing that." Sam said.

Scar laid down and said "We need to get down to business."

"What business could we have?" Danny asked.

"I'm not having Dan live in that stockade for a week. I'm evil, not heartless, though I do try to hid it."

"I think keeping Dan in the stockade is a great idea," Sam offered.

"And you're the animal-rights activist?" Scar wondered.

"He's not an animal, he's a monster...uh, present company excepted..." Sam trailed off as Scar scowled at her.

"Well, I for one am open to ideas?" Vlad said. "I'm a busy man in this world and I don't like being trapped here. I'm in favor of the stockade, but I suspect it might not hold this Dan Phantom for long."

Vlad turned to Danny and asked "Is there something about this fellow I should know, Daniel? Another clone I never heard about, maybe?"

"Much worse." Danny muttered.

"Focus people!" Scar commanded. She thought for a second."Got it." She got up and turned to Danny "Remember the Specter Negator?"

"How'd you know about that?"

"I know things. Now if I hold Dan down long enough you can put it on."

"Quick question?"Vlad asked.

"Yeah?"

"How do we know it will work? If it's made by Jack, it's a safe bet that it'll fail."

"Danny, how about you go get it and I'll examine it."

Danny phased into the lab.

While he was gone Vlad asked, "What makes you think you're qualified to understand technology that complex?"

Scar stared at Vlad and said, "Because I have enough of your DNA to make me smart enough to understand the cloning process much less a simple contraption like that."

Danny phased back into the room and handed the watch to Scar who changed back to her human form. "Hmm. Wow. It is impressive. Ghost shield locking system, anti-tampering circuitry, titanium casing. It'll work. And it tells time." Scar tossed the watch back to Danny then flew to the Stockade. She pressed the release button and Dan burst through. Scar, now in her monster half pounced on him and pinned him by his arms. Danny quickly ran up attached the Specter Negator on Dan's wrist. Scar released Dan and as he clambered to his feet, she cruelly punched him out.

Dan woke up, he was in his old bed. Danny's bed, he corrected. He got up and saw he really did have the Specter Negator on his wrist. He tried to pull it off but a voice interrupted his efforts. "Try all you like. It won't come off." Scar appeared in front of him. "You should thank Danny. If it weren't for him, you'd be dead by now."

"Even though Clockwork forbid that?" Dan jeered. "Why do you hate me so much. I don't recall us ever meeting."

"There only room enough in this universe for one ultimate evil, and I'm it. Not you! Me and only me!"

"Never. You're way too petty to ever be really evil."

"I destroyed a whole civ..."

There was a knock on the door and Danny walked in. "Oh, he's up," he said unaware of what he had interrupted.

"He wouldn't be if you'd let me..."

"No!"

"What happens to me now?" Dan asked.

"Clockwork said we had to look after him for a week" Danny said as he turned to Scar "not kill him. I'd rather keep him in the thermos for the next six days..."

"I don't know." Scar said. She snapped her fingers and grinned. Dan didn't like that look. "What if I disguised Dan like a human? Then he could get out of the house."

"No way." Dan and Danny said at the same time.

"Not changing my mind." Scar walked to the door and said before leaving "Can you two be any more alike?"

"I am not like him!" They said, pointing to each other.

"This is awkward." Danny said

Later, after the damage had been cleaned up and Sam and Tucker had left for the evening, Scar yelled out loud in the living room. "We are having a meeting! And anyone who don't come I'll punch all the way to the next dimension!" Everyone came running and took a seat on the couch. Dan just sat on the stairs leading upstairs. "Ok. Let's review. We have a powerless evil villain we have to watch for a week. I have decided to make him look human so he'll blend in better."

"Who says I'll let you do that?" Dan asked.

"I'll give you a hint. It's two words and it's on your wrist." Dan looked at the Specter Negator and sighed.

"Two problems with that." Vlad said.

"Yeah? What then?" Scar asked.

"One, he's blue skinned, and two, his hair's on fire."

"No, his hair _is_ fire. Not _on_ fire. But I can change his appearance any way I want." Scar flew over to him. "Watch." She put her hand on his shoulder and her hand glowed. Dan was engulfed by this light and everyone else squinted at the light. When the lights dimmed back, they saw Dan, yet he wasn't Dan.

They saw a six foot muscular man. His hair was pitch black and his eyes were blue. His outfit was like his costume before. He was wearing a black jacket with a white shirt with a red oval in the middle. He had black pants and white tennis shoe. He now had human skin and his hair wasn't flaming. His hair was still a mullet. "Ah, crap." Dan said "I'm human now."

"That's a good disguise," Danny said.

"Uh, it's not a complete disguise."

"What do you mean?" Dan asked, checking out his new cloths.

"I'll admit I'm not good at faking appearances so I had to change them genetically."

"What?" Dan, for once, looked somewhat scared.

"I just changed your hair and skin genes. Nothing too big."

"This is the worse day of my life." Dan put his hand to his forehead.

"Now, the beds. Danny stays in his room. Vlad gets the guest room. Dan gets the couch and I don't like human beds so I'll sleep on the floor."

"Where you belong." Dan sneered. Scar walked over to him and slammed her foot on his. A few minutes later the phone rang and Danny answered."Hello? Hey Sam. Yeah, that was Dan. I didn't know he could yell that loud either. See you tomorrow."


	3. Monday, Bad First Impressions

Beeeep. Danny got up and got dressed. He went down stair and walked to the kitchen.

"_AAHH!_" Danny screamed at the sight of Vlad and Dan there.

The two looked at him "What now, Daniel?" Vlad asked.

"Sorry. Not used to having my arch enemy and my future self in my kitchen."

Vlad was drinking tea and Dan, not needing to eat or drink, was messing with the Specter Negator. Danny went to the newly repaired fridge and took out some leftovers. Scar hadn't left much behind. He put them in the microwave and pressed a button. When it beeped, they heard running. Scar slid and ran towards them."Food!" Scar was on all fours. She slipped and crashed into the table and the chairs, knocking the people out of them. Scar slid up to Danny's feet and smiled. "Uh, Good morning?"

Dan and Vlad got up. "It's moments like that that make me miss the thermos." Dan said.

"What's it like inside?" Vlad asked.

"Small, cold, and quiet." Dan answered.

"It's starting to sound better and better."

Footsteps were hear coming down the stairs. Scar sniffed the air. "Crud. Your parents." she picked up the chairs and set them right. She then picked up Dan and Vlad, quite easily and put them in the chairs. "Wait, me!" Scar started to glow and when they could see again there stood a 13 year old girl. Her hair was still in a ponytail but it was black now. Her outfit was different, a black shirt and blue jeans with white shoes. Her eyes were dark blue and her skin was now human colored. Her emblem was still on her chest, but she folded her arms to cover it.

Jack walked into the room while talking to Maddie "What a racket last night good thing we had the Fenton Ear Plugs. They're going to make us a fortune when we get them patented." Jack looked at the guests and said "Vladdie, what are you doing here?"

Scar glared at him. "Oh, um, I have a business in town so I thought I would drop in. I didn't know it was so early. But Daniel was kind enough to offer me a cup of tea."

"Well, V-man, you're always welcome to our home. Right, Maddie?" Maddie kissed Jack to answer. Vlad twitched in disgust, but Scar put her hand on his shoulder and her eyes glowed green for a second.

Jack saw Dan. "Who's he?" Jack pointed. Vlad said nothing till Scar elbowed him. "He's my... assistant?" Vlad said unsurely.

"What?" Dan got up. "I am not you're assistant."

Scar saw Vlad didn't know what to do, so she pretended she dropped something and crawled under the table. She turned intangible and flew into Vlad. Once inside she took him over.

"Of course you're not my assistant, you're my partner, right?" the overshadowed Vlad said.

Danny leaned close to Dan and whispered, "Don't blow this. You know how our parents feel about ghosts..."

"Oh, yes, partners..."

Danny sighed in relief and said "Um, Uncle Vlad can I talk to you privately in the living room?" Vlad and Danny left.

In the living room Danny waited for his parents to be out of earshot. "Ok, Scar get out of Vlad, now!"

"What? And ruin all the fun?"

"You know what else is fun?" Danny asked "Me shoving you _both_ in the _same_ thermos." Scar quickly left Vlad's body, leaving him dazed and confused.

"What... where... how?" Vlad saw Scar smiling. "Y-y-you overshadowed me? How did... how could you? I'm half ghost! You can't overshadow a half ghost!" Danny cleared his throat.

"I've been overshadowed," Danny said

"Yeah, with Vlad being the cause, so I guess this means you've had your revenge, Danny." Scar said

"Wait, how'd you..." Danny asked "never mind. I probably don't want to know. Anyway we can't keep this up forever. Dad has a lot of ghost detecting stuff and he'll catch on to us. Well, Mom will anyway."

"Hey Vlad, you've got power in the human world, right?" Scar suggested, "Use those connections to send them far away, like China or something."

"What makes you think that I would do that?" Vlad asked.

"You've ever been eating alive?" Scar asked

"Yes. I have."

(Flashback)

Vlad floats through the Fenton portal and it closes behind him. "Unbelievable, Jack Fenton beat me. Me!" a small glass case bumps Vlad in the back. "And yet here I am, holding the key I've been searching for. Oh, Jack Fenton, even in success, you fail." Vlad heard growling behind him and turns to see a monster ten times bigger then him. The monster roars before gulping Vlad down. "Oh butter biscuits!"

(Real life)

"Too bad," Scar said. "You wouldn't want to relive that would you?"

"Fine," Vlad said "I'll make some calls. I can't believe you're such a brat."

Scar sneered, "blame my parent."

Vlad pulled out his cell phone and started dialing.

Scar walked back into the kitchen and saw Jack explaining one of his inventions to Dan, who already knew what it did.

"It uses satellites to lead you rights to the ghosts." Jack said, holding the Fenton Finder. He turned it on.

"Welcome to the Fenton Finder." the machine said calmly "there is a ghost in front of you." Jack looked at Dan.

"You look familiar."

Before Dan could answer Scar stopped him. "He's not familiar. He's... just that kind of guy that gets around, you know."

"And who the heck are you?" Jack asked

"_Time to make the plunge._" Scar thought "I'm his daughter." she put her arm on his shoulder and smiled weakly.

Dan groaned "great, now I have a reason to kill them all. So much for senseless killing"

Scar groaned and left the room quickly with her hand over her mouth. She past Danny and Vlad to the bathroom as Vlad finished on the phone.

"So," Danny said "are we good?"

"Yes," Vlad said "But I had to pay a lot to set it up this fast. I may be rich but that doesn't mean I like spending it all on a stupid scheme."

Scar emerged out of the bathroom and wiped her mouth. "That was disgusting."

"What was?" Jack asked. He walked into the room with the invention still in his hands

"Several ghosts directly ahead. You must be some kind of oblivious imbecile to not see the several ghosts directly ahead."

"Darn thing's still busted." Jack said.

Dan walked out of the kitchen. "I never want to hear my dad's voice again for as long as I live." he said. Scar walked next to him and whispered:

"Since you're a ghost you don't live any more so that's redundant."

Vlad walked over to Jack and said "Jack, I just got the most amazing call. The People Happy Ghost Containment Society of Huanan, China is planning a convention this week and wanted me to be to their guest speaker. Of course I had to turn them down because of my business commitment this week."

"I thought you gave up ghost hunting years ago after that - uh - accident?"

"Oh, I keep my hand in. Mostly financing. Never know when that ecto-acne will strike again, you know. Anyway I thought perhaps you and Maddie would like to go in my place. I can't think of two more knowledgeable and deserving people than you two.

"I'd love to, V-Man. but, darn it." Jack said "were will we get the money for the trip on such short notice?"

Scar's eyes glowed to warn Vlad to help or else.

"It all expenses paid, didn't you know. You just have to pack and go."

"Thanks, Vladdie! Come on Maddie! We need to pack!" Jack ran upstairs.

"Now Jack, we can't just run off like this and leave the children home, alone. We need to get someone to look after them."

"Don't be a stick in the mud, sweetheart. Jazz is sixteen and Danny uh, almost that. And you know kids grow up faster than they did when we were kids. They'll be fine by themselves. Besides, it's China, Maddie. China! I'll risk the kids lives on a chance to go to China."

Vlad felt a nudge in his back, turned to see Scar again glaring at him. "What?" he hissed. "What more do you want from me, woman!"

Scar didn't say a word but scales started forming around her glowing eyes.

Vlad sighed and spoke up. "If you are concerned for the well-being of the little badger... Well, I was going to be in town all this week with these business conferences. I could keep an eye on them in the evenings and I believe they would be in school during the day while I'm at my meetings, so just run along and leave them to me."

That settled it. Jack called to Danny and told him that he and Maddie would be gone for the week. Jazz was away for another day, having a sleep-over with some of her friends, he reminded Danny, Vlad would be looking after them while they were away. He hurried off to pack and soon they were both off.

Danny put on his backpack and turned to Scar. "Ok, while I'm at school, you're in charge of Dan."

"Right."

"Don't let him out of the house unsupervised."

"Ok."

"Or kill anybody."

"Sure."

"Are you listening to me?"

"I'll get right on that."

"Just don't let the place fall apart," Danny opened the door and walked over to where Sam and Tucker were waiting on the sidewalk. He explained about his parents going out of town.

"Huanan? Wow. They'll love the place," Sam gushed. "And the food...very good...What?" she asked as the other two stared at her. "Ok, yes. I've been there. Even the Chinese need cellophane twirled toothpicks"

"Dude, are you seriously going to leave your enemies together?" Tucker asked.

"Tuck, relax. Scar's not as bad as she makes herself look."

Scar closed the door and looked at Dan. She morphed quietly into her monster self, turned invisible and stalked him. Dan's ghost sense went off and he stood up.

"What now, Daniel?" Vlad said looking over the news paper he was reading.

"I'm not Daniel. I'm different and there's a ghost near."

Scar, still invisible, was crouched down ready to pounce. Bam!

Dan was knocked down and Scar pinned him by his shoulders."Ha! Pinned ya."

"Get off of me!"

"Make me!"

"Scar, get off him." Vlad said. Scar backed away and Dan got up.

"She started it," Dan said.

"Did not!"

"Did too."

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

Scar jumped back on Dan and they started to roll on the ground, fighting.

"This will be a long day." Vlad said and took a sip of tea.

Danny closed his locker and went to lunch with Sam and Tucker. "Danny, what's wrong?" Sam asked as they sat down.

"The fact that Vlad and Dan are together. How about the fact Scar's from the future?"

"Danny, calm down."

"Sorry. It's just that everywhere I look there's something." Danny's ghost sense went off. Sam's tray started to float.

"Oooooooo," A voice said.

"Nice try Scar," Danny said pushing the tray back down. Scar's head phased through the table. "Stick to what your best a... wait, I told you to watch Dan."

"Yeah, you did."

"Where is he?"

"In the RV."

Dan was sitting in the back seat of the RV, parked in front of the school. The Rv's ghost shield turned on for safety.

"Why did she drag me here? Oh, God, I need some air. Now, which button was the window?" He pushed one and the seat electrified him. Dan jumped up and hit his head on the top. "What else can go wrong?" He leaned on another button and it squirted him in the face with goo. "Of course."

Danny exclaimed, "You drove the RV here? You can drive?"

"Yes, Danny, a girl can drive." A bell rung and Scar became tense.

"Relax. That's just the school bell. Look, we have to go to class now."

"Can I come? I've never gone to school before. Vlad always home schooled me."

"Not unless you can turn human." Tucker asked. Danny slap himself in the face. "What?"

"I can do that." Scar said. she turned into her human form "What's everyone starring at?"

"You still have the emblem." Sam said.

"Oh, that. I don't know how to get rid of that. Besides I'm just here for a little bit. No one will notice."

"Oh, I just adore your shirt." Paulina said as she carried her tray to the return window.

"Oh, thanks..uh..." Scar whispered to Danny: "What's her name?"

"Paulina," Danny said staring at the popular girl.

"Paulina. Have you met my friend Danny? Without him I wouldn't have this shirt."

"Can you get me a shirt like that? I just adore Danny Phantom."

Scar looked at Danny, hoping to get advice but he was still staring glass eyed at Paulina.

"I guess so." Scar shrugged. Paulina shrieked with joy and ran off. Danny was still staring until someone tapped him on the shoulder. Danny shook his head and turned around.

"Practicing for your future as a slack-jawed yokel, Mr. Fenton?" Mr. Lancer towered over Danny. "It's time for class. I suggest you be in it. And who's your friend, a cousin?"

"Uh, Yes. This is Scar - uh, Shar - Sharmine. She's visiting for the week."

"Well, come along the two of you. Time and Shakespeare waits for no man..."

The last bell of the day rang and Danny got up, clearing his desk of books, shoving them into his backpack. Scar remained on the chair beside his table.

"So this is school" she mused. "Can't say that I missed much by not attending when I was growing up."

She brightened up at the sight of Sam and Tucker slipping into the room to meet them. "Ah, the half-ghost's faithful satellites. _I_ have thought of an idea that will get you in close with this Paulina person. You, tech-boy, cough up a camera!"

"Hey! I'm not your slave to order around. Besides what makes you think I have a camera on me?"

"Tech boys always have stuff like that. Besides this is for Paul-lin-ah..."

"Oh, here." Sheepishly Tucker pulled a digital camera out of a pocket. "Man, she _is_ evil."

Scar lead them to the fire escape and the top of the school building. Safe from prying eyes she had Danny change into his ghost form and strike some action poses.

"Uh, Danny, why are you doing this?"

"Danny will do anything from Paulina." Scar said.

"Who wouldn't?" Tucker said.

Scar stopped taking pictures. "That's good enough to get you some attention." Scar started to walk away. "Holy crud! He's still in the RV." Scar took off down the fire escape. She rounded the school, running as fast as her short human legs would carry her towards the RV. She opened the door and found Dan bruised and dripping with ectoplasm still sitting in the chair. He pointed to a window and said "I found out how to open the window."

Danny and his friends walked back to his house and parted ways. Scar, in the RV, had beaten him home by a considerable margin. Dan had cleaned himself up and was now sitting in the living room just hating everyone around him. Scar was sleeping on the couch, and Vlad in the lab.

"Scar, down." Danny said as he came through the door.

Scar got up and jumped off the couch.

"Which of you humans know how to cook because I barely understand what a pan is, much less how to use it."

Scar looked around. No one did anything. "I guess I'll be in the Ghost Zone."

"Doing what?" Danny asked.

"Don't know. Still, anyplace is more excising then this." Scar walked down the stairs and saw Vlad writing something down. She walked over to him and peered over his should. "What cha doin'?"

"AAAHH!" Vlad hadn't seen her come in. "I'm working on perfecting my clones." Scar looked at the math Vlad had calculated.

"That figure's wrong. And that one.. And that one.. That one isn't needed."

"Oh? What do you know?" He checked his math. "Wait, your right. How'd you know that?"

"Because.." She spoke in a whisper "I was made by that technology, Daddy dearest." Vlad starring in shock as Scar walked through the portal into the Ghost Zone.

Vlad walked up the stairs still in shock. Danny was in the bathroom barfing at the images of Scar eating ghosts while Dan was enjoying the feeling being evil for the first time in months.

Danny left the bathroom still feeling nauseous and saw Vlad. "What's wrong with you?" He asked. "You look about as bad as I feel right now."

"I've created, I mean I will create a genius. She figured out why my clones devolve into ectoplasm all the time. In seconds."

Dan, having lose all interest in this conversation, walked upstairs to Danny's room. He opened the door and saw a suitcase with a note attached sitting in the middle of the floor. Dan walked over to it and read the note.

To Master

from Julian

Be Careful!!

Xoxoxo

Dan put the suitcase on the bed. He opened in and got a slight surprise. "I am the box ghost!" The ghost popped out of the suitcase and acted scary, but Dan just looked at him.

"What are you doing in there?" Dan asked.

"I haunt all thing square and rectangular."

"Go away before I..." Dan wanted to blast him but remembered the Specter Negator on his wrist. "Oh, right. Just leave before I get mad, you embarrassment to villainy"

The box ghost just stared before saying, "I am the box..." He couldn't finish because Danny, standing in the doorway, had sucked him into a Fenton thermos.

Danny put the thermos on one of his shelves and turned to Dan. "What are you doing? Is that Scar's suitcase? Uh, I thought you were bad before, but going through a her stuff, I mean, that is just too low."

"It's not what you think. I want to know more about that girl..." The door slammed closed behind the two Dans.

They turned and saw Scar.

"I told you not to call me a girl. Now your have to pay."

Dan folded his arms. "Is that so?" he said smugly, "what are you going to do?"

Scar smiled and walked right up to Dan.

Seconds later Dan was on the ground in pain and Danny was now scared of Scar.

"Why did you kick him in the... well there?" Danny asked.

"That's what happens to men who have the _balls_ to call me that." Scar shook her head and left.

Danny starred at Dan who was now up, but still in pain. "Maybe you shouldn't pick on her if she knows the human anatomy that well."

Dan glared at him and said "Oh, You think!"

"What am I going to do with you?" Danny asked shaking his head. Danny's ghost sense went off as did Dan's. "I got to go." Danny phased through the wall and flew off.

When Dan had recovered he finished looking through her cloths. A lot of jumpsuit. "I've worn the same thing for over ten years and she has to change her clothes every day?" He reached the bottom and felt something. He pulled it out and it was a small, flat case.

"Hidden among her panties, this must be something she doesn't want us to find. I wonder what it tells of her. Maybe her family is her weakness just like it is for my younger self."

He opened it and saw three disk's in it. "These are those things, what are they called, oh, right, CD's or something like that." On each one was a name. Vlad was on the first one. Danny was on the second one and on the third was Dan. Dan looked around then slipped the last one in his jacket's pocket. He closed the case, put it back in the suitcase, closed that up and walked out of the room.

The Fenton clock hit 2:00 AM and Dan was still up in the living room. Danny and Vlad were asleep in their beds. Scar was asleep at the foot of Danny's bed. Dan sat up and took out the CD.

"Why would she have a disk with my name on it?"

Dan got up and put the disk in the media center

The TV turned on. At first the screen was tilted. When it steadied, Scar was standing in the middle looking about three years younger. "Julian, steady that camera."

"Yes, master." He said.

Scar cleared her throat and spoke. "Hello there, this is my private movie for my entertainment. Oh, man." Scar started laughing. "The guy this DVD is about thinks he's so strong, but as soon as I got my powers I could do what he could do. Anyway, anyone watching this will be killed. Unless it's me watching this, then that threat is fake but not to anyone else."

The screen turned blank and a list of names appeared. Dan read them to himself: Creation, Paris, Mexico, Washington DC, and other titles but the only one that caught his eyes was the last one: The Final Battle. Dan clicked it with the remote and the show began.

The screen showed a ghost shield supported by ten towers. A woman flew over the futuristic city on a jet sled. Dan knew who she was in a heartbeat, if he had one, as Valerie Grey. "I remember this," Dan muttered. "This was they day I destroyed Amity Park. That was ten years from now. How could Scar be in my future? She didn't exist there."

"Welcome to my narrated version of Dan's end." A voice from the tv said. It was Scar. "This is actually my vacation video. Courteous of Clockwork Airlines. Go anywhere or anytime on time."

Valerie opened a cover and revealed a panel. "Tower 9 100 operational, Dad." She said to her watch.

"Great, sweety," A man said. "Check on the last tower and get back..."

The screen on her watch blackened out and a pair of red eye shined out of the shadows. Dan knew that was his future for sure. "Hello Valerie," The shadow said.

"You, I don't care how powerful you are, ghost, you can't break through the shield!"

"Until today." A loud wail was heard and the tower stared to spark and explode.

"Lord knows, my ears were ringing." Scar said. "The guys ego is bigger then his wail. Sorry, back to the destruction." The towers crashed down and the blue shield evaporated. A siren rang and the humans ran scared. "Oh, how scary." Scar said unimpressed. "He broke a shield. Wow. I did the same thing only, like, 14 years younger."

"Like the new power?" The shadow asked. "I call it my ghostly wail."

"I heard someone wanted to call it the specter scream, or something." Scar said. "I turned off the camera and waited till she was at the house." Valerie looked worried.

"Dad, the Fright Knight's here. Which means He can't be far behind. What do we do? What do we..." Another wail was heard and the Fenton portal shook.

"Valerie, run." Her dad said.

"She should've listened," Scar said. A crack came out of the ground and steam flew out. A figure rose out of the crack and looked like he was stretching. "Not the first time steam's been used of effect." Scar added. And the thing turned around and walk forward a little to Valerie. It was Dan.

"Hello Valerie. And good bye." He blasted the house to rubble.

"Dan's having fun. Yay for him." Scar said. Tanks and helicopters were surrounding him. Dan on the tv smiled and used his ghostly wail. Scar sighed and added, "Let me just say, I hate Dan's guts. Here are the reasons why. One, his ghostly wail is weak. I was that strong when I was seven. His fangs wouldn't scare Dracula and that outfit is not working for him. He looks like if I touched his bare flesh, I'd get frostbite and frankly I'm pretty sure he smells like burnt rubble. He's really offensive to all five senses."

"That's only four." Dan said from the couch with rising anger.

"Wait, that's only four." Scar's voice continued from the TV. "Well, when you smell something, you can kind of taste it. I pretty sure he'd taste like burnt ectoplasm." Dan bared he teeth he was so angry but he had to keep quiet, not wanting a revisit of what Scar did to him the last time he ticked her off.

The screen showed the town, now destroyed, was silent until three kids fell out of nowhere. One was a girl wearing all black and a skirt. Another was a boy with a hat on. The other was a ghost in black and white spandex. Dan knew those three as Sam, Tucker and Danny Phantom.

"Here you see a geek, a goth and a ghost. Why Danny loves that human I'll never know." Scar commented in voice over. The ghost was floating, talking to the others.

"For what we just saw I'm pretty sure all this is my fault." Danny said. Valerie popped out.

"You got that right." She said. She flew towards him, jumped off her jet sled, and fired a net. Danny dodged the sled but got caught in the net. He fell to the ground and Valerie pointed her huge gun at him. "Good bye and good..."

"Val. No!" Tucker said.

"Don't shoot!" Sam said.

"Sam? Tucker?" Valerie was confused. "This is a trick! You can't be alive!"

"Not alive!" Tucker said. "I'm defiantly not taking the C.A.T!"

"The C.A.T." Valerie said. "That was the last time I saw you. The big explosion at the Nasty Burger. You, Sam, Danny's family. And it's all your fault!" She was going to fire but a wave of ectoplasm knocked her away before she could.

"Cue main villain." Scar's voice said. The camera panned to show Dan floating above them.

"Actually that was me. And you eventually."

Dan, who was watching this just said "The camera _does_ add ten pounds."

Dan, on the tv, landed in front of the kids and waved his hand in front of the humans paralyzing them. "Sam and Tucker." He said. "It's been a while. Ten years in fact." Dan saw something that surprised him. The Time Medallions around their necks. "Clockwork. Meddling again." Suddenly a blast sent Dan flying into a building. Dan cleared away some smoke and saw Valerie blow smoke off her gun. Dan flew towards her and she threw grenades at him. Dan turned into gas, flew up to her and grabbed her.

"Wow." Dan said laying back on the couch in the real world. "It is more fun to watch a fight then be in one."

He raised her by her red and black jumpsuit "Out of respect for our past, I should let you live. But that's not how I work." Dan punched her and sent her flying.

"You know," Dan said, "If I had an ounce of humanity left, this would be a very touching little reunion. But I surrendered my human half a long time ago." Danny flew out of the ground and red smoke came from Dan's nose.

"Better there then a few other places I could mention." Scar said.

"Oh, please." Dan said. He turned around and fired at Danny while Danny fired at Dan. Danny was sent flying while Dan was knock down.

Dan grabbed a time medallion, turned his hand intangible and stuck the medallion inside Danny's chest. Danny yelped and fainted. Dan dropped him on the ground and produce some rope from his hand. After he tied up Danny, Dan put him over his shoulder and flew to a certain part of town. He got there and dropped Danny in front of a statue of his family. The camera was in the Nasty Burger rubble.

Scar, the one recording this, put the camera on a old table and picked up a big rock and threw it into a building, causing a big noise. Dan left Danny and looked around. Scar almost let Dan see her. "I though I saw someone." The Dan in the video said.

"I knew I saw someone." Dan said loud, getting up from the couch. He covered his mouth with his hand and listened for movement. He sat back down quietly and went back to watching.

Dan kicked some rubble out of the way and walked away from where Scar was. A small piece of rubble hit Danny on the head and woke him up. Scar grabbed the camera and pointed it at Danny.

Dan walked from behind the sign and said "Strange how a fireball of highly combustible condiments can ruin your whole life."

"The time medallion?" Danny asked.

"Fused inside of you. Nice, huh? Intangible and unreachable whether your ghost or human which means..." He produced a portal. "You can't go back in time."

"It won't matter if I go back in time or not. I'll never become you..."

"I see you found my old files, Dan Phantom." In real world, Dan turned and saw Scar's smaller monster form sitting at the foot of the stairs.

"How long have you been there?" Dan asked.

"When you said quips. I still don't know what that means but then again I only took these videos for research."

"What research?" Dan asked.

A light turned on up stairs and Danny's shadow appeared. "Scar, what's with the noise?" Danny asked.

"I smelled a rat." she said looking at Dan.

"Well, come back to bed."

"I'll sleep down here."

"Ok." The light turned off and Scar answered Dan's question.

"I am Clockwork's ghost specialist. I study certain ghosts and if Clockwork had to deal with that ghost, I come in and give him advise. Clockwork predicted that you would be a problem so I started to watch you, analyze your powers and learned your every weakness. My research led me to that time zone and I taped it like I do to all the other stuff."

"I don't have a weakness." Dan said. Scar jumped on the couch.

"Then explain to me how a fourteen year old, without the ability to duplicate or teleport, beat you, the ghost who discovered the ghostly wail."

"He got lucky, that's all."

"The fact that, oh, I don't know, he had everything to lose, maybe motivated him to gain an ability."

"What do you mean..."

"Shhh. I like this part." Scar was watching the tv now.

Dan disguised as Danny walked into his room. "My old room." He walked to a mirror. "and my old face." The Boomerang flew through the door and fell to the ground. Jazz came through the door. "And my old sister, Jazz. What do you want Jazz? I'm busy."

"Yeah, busy cheating. Lancer was right, you were going to cheat." Dan grabbed the answers and put them in his backpack.

"Don't you know.." Jazz continued.

"That what? I'll be destroying my future? Ha. You don't know the half of it."

Jazz sighed and said "Danny, I know about everything. That you're half ghost, and I've helping you hide that from mom and dad."

"You knew?" Dan said.

"I was always proud of what you did with your powers - until today."

"You always were smarter than what I gave you credit for." Dan turned to his ghostly self.

Jazz gasped "That's why the boomerang wasn't homing in on to your ecto-signature. You're not Danny!"

"I was but I grew out of him. The Danny you know is floating helplessly through the ghost zone ten years in the future."

"He'll escape. He'll beat you."

"How? Is the answer 'A' the Fenton portal? Destroyed it. 'B' the only remaining portal, the one my cheese head arch enemy has? When I find that, that's going too."

"Cheese head? Vlad Masters? He's your arch enemy?"

Is the answer 'C' you? You can't stop me from solidifying my future so it must be 'D' none of the above." Dan blasted Jazz and knocked her out.

In the real world Scar elbowed Dan hard. "Ow! What was that for?" He asked.

"Is the answer 'A' hitting a girl? 'B' Using an extremely long joke? Or 'C' because you're an imbecile? No, it's 'D' all of the above."

Back on tv Dan reverted to his human disguise and took out the answers. "Well, what do ya know? The answer to the first question is 'D'!"

Dan looked at Scar.

"What?" She asked.

"How did you get to my future?"

"I told you, I'm Clockwork's Ghost Specialist. He sent me to these times just so I could study you. I've got to do whatever ever he wants until he decides to let me go back to the time I was made."

"Don't you mean born?"

Scar looked sad. "That would require a mom. All I had were two dads." Dan saw a tear run down her cheek and turn to steam when it touched her mane. Seeing this as a good opportunity to get some answers out of her.

"What does that mean?" He asked. Scar sighed and told her life story.

"I was made in a lab by Vlad. With a strand of hair from Danny and an ectoplasmic sample from Vlad. Vlad pulled the switch and a huge amount of energy ran through the two component. When the smoke cleared Vlad saw he created a normal human baby girl, sort of. My hair was white but just normal hair. My skin was pale but human colored. My eyes were blue like Danny's. For five years I thought I was Vlad's human daughter. He had white hair and so did I. For a while I was normal. That is until my fifth birthday.

My stomach had been hurting all day. Vlad noticed I was starting to glowing. He asked if I felt different. I felt light headed. And then it happened. I started to float up and I changed, quite painfully. My hair turned to flames. My skin turned blue and both my teeth and ears became pointed. I grew powers I never knew I had. I picked them up so fast. By eight I could duplicate into 6 different me's. And I became a master of my powers in only five more years. I donned my outfit you always see me in. But that was before I got this half, before I needed this half.

I was playing a game with myself when one of the ecto balls, I made, bounce into a room I never noticed before. I took that chance and I don't regret it but, God, it wound me up here. I walked in and I saw nothing. A computer turned the lights on. I realized this was 'Daddy' special computer. The one that he puts everything on. So I activated it and it asked for a password. And if there is only one obvious thing about Vlad, it's his obsession with Maddie Fenton. So I typed in Maddie Masters and it opened. On the screen were many different icons. The one that caught my eye was one titled: Experiments." Scar jumped off the couch and her tail brushed under Dan's chin. She walked into kitchen and Dan followed her. She phased up to the roof. Dan saw her and started to run up the stairs to the roof.

Scar was staring at the city when Dan opened the hatch and climbed up. Dan stopped, gasping for breath; he never had to run since he was fourteen. He walked over to her and sat down. "What did it say about Experiment?" Dan asked.

The only response he got was her claws in his shoulder. Scar looked at him try to pull them out but her paw didn't budge. "Let go of me" Dan said wincing in pain. Scar retracted her claws and Dan put his hand to his wound. He saw he was bleeding the same green ooze he bled the last time Scar sank her claws in him.

"I eat ghost like you for breakfast."

"I know you think you're strong and that's cute and all but..."

"I do eat ghosts." Scar looked at Dan hungrily. "And you're the perfect snack for any occasion."

"Why me? Why not Danny, or Vlad?

"Vlad's too old and bitter and Danny is just skin and bones. No meat on him." Scar got up and Dan started to back up. Scar walked to him and licked her lips "You're the kind I like. You're young and those muscles only add to the total meat count on you. You're delicious."

Scar pounced and knocked him down. Her eye turned from green to yellow and she started to drool. She growled and sniffed Dan.

"What are you two doing up here?" Scar growled as Vlad phased through to the roof. "I have to sleep in the Ops center and I can't with you two crashing around like... what in the name of bran muffins is gong on here?"

Scar turned to Vlad and growled, but still kept Dan pinned.

"Daniel, what's going on here.?"

"I'm not Danny and I think I'm on the menu." Dan said.

"What is going on?" Danny phased through the ceiling of his room and joined the rest on the roof. "My ghost sense is going crazy."

Dan pointed to Scar "She's trying to eat me."

"Don't worry. I'll just go get the thermos and..." He didn't finish because it looked like a something was trying to separate itself from Scar.

A blob oozed from Scar until it dropped off. Vlad walked over and poked it.

"Ow! That hurt." The blob said. It rose and took on Scar's ghost form. "I have feelings too."

"Scar?" Danny asked.

"Scar? Oh, Scar's that half. I'm just Phantom. I need a short break from that _thing_." She landed next to Dan and pulled him up. "Sorry about the whole trying to eat you thing. What can I say. If she draws blood she kind of get hungry. Besides the hunts not as good as it used to be." She looked at Scar, who was chasing her tail. "God, I can't believe I must exist in that thing to maintain my form."

"What do you mean?" Vlad asked.

Scar sighed and said "I'm one of your clones, Vlad, one of the more successful ones. By that I mean if I use my powers I don't instantly devolve into ectoplasm."

"A good clone, oh, how I've waited for this day," Vlad flew over to her and hugged her. During the hug Phantom was making faces, like pretending to barf, until she broke away from him.

"Oh, don't pretend that you love me!"

"You said you were _one_ of my clones..."

"I am, but since I'm not perfect, you'd leave me to die when I turn into a pile of goo." Phantom took off her glove. Her hand dropped off and dissolved. "This happens if I stay out of that thing too long."

"What's that mean?" Danny asked.

A new hand regenerated and Phantom put her glove back on. "My form is unstable, so Vlad made me that body to overshadow to keep me from, well, you know... No, I refuse to ever believe that Vlad is capable of compassion."

"But I love my clones," Vlad protested.

"Yeah, all 310 of them, but you'll only make about ten good ones."

"I haven't made that many."

"Oh, you will. You see, I am from 30 years in the future. You broke my heart three years ago when I discovered I was just Experiment 310 to you. After that, I realized since my life is a mistake, all those ridiculous humans must be eliminated. So I raised an army of ghosts and destroyed the entire world! Well, almost."

"Almost?" Dan sneered.

"My entire army was beaten, Julian was almost killed and I was defeated by 44 year old Danny Phantom and his partner in do-goodery, Valerie Grey!" Scar folded her arms. "I always thought that Val and Danny were enemies. Anyway, then Danny tied me down and fused a medallion in my chest and got me stuck in the freaking past for three years now!" Phantom had yelled all of that so loudly that lights were coming on in several houses where people were sleeping. The others were shocked and Phantom started to drip. "Dammit, stress always does this to me. I need to get to my old body. But once I fuse together we can never speak of this again. Got it?"

Phantom went to Dan and said "I always thought you'd be taller and better looking in person but, no one is perfect.:" Phantom flew to Scar, who was bitting her butt. Phantom turned to the blob and fused back into Scar. Scars eyes turned green and she fainted. She changed into her Phantom half. Vlad went back to bed and Danny picked her up.

"She's sleeping on the couch now."

"And were am I supposed to sleep?" Dan asked.

Danny slammed the door of the Fenton Stockade and locked the door.

Dan leaned on the back and said "I had to ask."


	4. Tuesday, Coffee Jig

In the morning Vlad made some coffee to wake up. Danny was making breakfast when Scar walked through the door and reported. "Commander Danny." Scar did a fake salute and snapped to attention. "There's something in the dungeon swearing up a storm, sir."

"Darn it. I forgot about Dan." Danny ran down the stairs with Vlad close behind. Scar eyed the coffee pot curiously.

She picked it up and sniffed it. "Whatever it is it's not that bad smelling. Well, if humans can take it so can I." She smiled and chugged the whole thing down. As she was in her monster form the boiling hot water had no effect on her. The coffee beans infused in the water in the other hand...

Scar dropped the pot and started shaking. "COFFEE!" She shouted and ran down to the lab leaving flames in her tracks.

"Get me out of here!" Dan was saying. He was tired of always being trapped in some inclosed space.

"Ok. Ok. Just stop rocking it." Danny said. Scar flew in and ran into Vlad. She got up and ran around the lab at top speed.

She was trying to talk to them but she was too energetic too be understood. "HeyDannyVladDanwhatsgoingon?It'slikeeveerythingissoslow.ItslikeIneeedtorunaroundanddostufflikeruninthestreet.IthinkIwillokguysbye!"

Scar phased through the wall and ran into the streets.

"What'd she say?" Danny asked.

"That is a kid on a sugar rush." Dan said.

"How would you know that?" Danny asked.

"I, I mean, we, had one, once. Remember your 12th birthday?" Dan pointed out.

"But she ate a whole box of fudge by herself last night and nothing like this happened."

"You don't think... she drank my coffee, do you? That was premium Jamaican Blue Mountain. It costs a fortune to be shipped in!"

"But you probably overshadowed someone to deliver ten pounds to your house and didn't pay a cent for it," Dan chuckled. "Vlad, what makes you truly evil is that you're evil about even the little things..."

While Vlad simmered, Danny made a decision. "I'll get Tucker and Sam to help find Scar. Vlad, you watch Dan."

"Daniel, I am not your servant. What would make you think that..." Danny took out a piece of paper and wrote down something. He gave it to Vlad. Vlad looked at it "Bribing me with Maddie's private email account? Very good, Daniel. You remind me of me more and more every day. Perhaps someday you could be my son."

"Oh, give it a rest Vlad," Dan said. "And get me out of this thing!"

"Just promises me you won't let him out of your sight."

"Very well."

Danny took off after Scar and Vlad began to leave the lab. "Where are you going!" Dan asked. "You didn't let me out yet!"

"Daniel told me to keep an eye on you, not to let you out."

"Vlad!" Dan rammed the stockade. Vlad had already left and silence filled the room. "Like I didn't get enough quiet at Clockwork's place."

In Clockwork's tower, Clockwork was thinking he was better off with Dan then with Julian. Dan's constant battering of the Fenton Thermos, calls to Clockwork, his sneers and jibs had given the ghost of time a headache, but that was nothing compared to Julian's chronic toadying.

"Can I get master a drink?"

"No."

"A cookie, perhaps? I bake a fresh batch this morning."

"I don't eat. Ghosts don't need food."

"Mend your cowl? It's beginning to look a little shabby?

"It has always looked like this. It will always look like this. This cowl, like myself, is impervious to time. Why don't you sweep up a little?"

"I already did, Master?"

Clockwork realized that his lair was spotless - annoyingly spotless. He waved his staff and the dust and cobwebs reappeared. "Knock yourself out." Clockwork suggested.

"Can I check on Master before I start?"

"Who, Scar, no."

"What if the master needs something? I can't help her." Julian said. "Please."

"No!" Clockwork was getting annoyed. "You can't use my time screen to watch Scar."

"But what if..."

"Nothing will go wrong. I know everything."

That's when the cars started flying in Amity Park. "Oh, dear. I'll be all week cleaning up this disaster." Clockwork grumbled.

"I must go to stop her from getting hurt," Julian said

"No, Julian, In her condition it's' going to take someone a lot more powerful than you to get her attention." Clockwork dissolved into a clock face with rapidly revolving hands. When the hands reached Twelve again Clockwork reappeared with another man beside him.

Julian's hands started to glow.

"Julian, stand down." Clockwork ordered. The ghost boy lowered his fists but they didn't stop glowing. The stranger walked over to them. He was an athletic looking middle aged man in an black jumpsuit with white gloves, boots and collar. On his chest was a white 'D' with a black 'P' inside.

"Well, if it isn't Julian Plasmius." The stranger said, pleasantly. "Clockwork, isn't he supposed to be 30 years in the future?" he said looking at Julian.

"Since you programmed the Time Medallions wrong they ended up thirty years in the past instead."

A look of alarm flashed on the strangers face, "You mean Scar has been loose for thirty years!'

"Calm yourself. I have been keeping an eye on those two. You, yourself, are thirty years in the past. I have need of your great strength. Scar has gotten into some kind of stimulating beverage and has become overstimulated. You need to calm her down before she causes too much more damage to your home town."

"Great. The past is in danger, now."

"No, it's not. You know I wouldn't allow that.."

"What about my younger self. I don't have time for this." he realized something funny and laughed "Get it? 'Time'? See, you're the master of time and I said I didn't have time of it."

"I foresaw that pun, Danny, now the past needs you. Unless you want to say anymore puns."

"No. It was a one time thing." The ghost grabbed one of the time medallions and hung it around his neck. Clockwork waved his staff and the screen showed Scar accidentally turning cars over. The ghost jumped through the screen into the human world.

"Why did you do that?" Julian asked. "He will hurt the master, I know it."

"We've been through a lot. I trust him."

"Clockwork, We need to talk." One of the Observants said. Clockwork flew over to them but, Julian stayed behind. He turned a dial on the screen.

"Don't touch that!"

"Aw, man!"

Cars were calmly driving down the roads until Scar flew by knocking them upside down with her speed.

Sam and Tucker were at the park when Danny flew above them. He landed behind a tree and turn into a human. "Guys, we have a problem. Scar drank coffee."

"So?" They asked.

"She's a ghost and she was already hyper enough to begin with. I need your help to find her."

"What can we do?" Tucker asked.

"I'll take the sky, Tucker can take downtown. Sam gets uptown. Ok?"

"Right!" Danny hid behind the tree again and turned back to a ghost. Tucker got his scooter and drove downtown. Sam sighed and ran for uptown.

Scar was laughing hysterically as she buzzed around town. Sam caught sight of Scar passing by in a blur. "Danny, fast moving hyperactive ghost at 35th and Main." She said into her cell phone.

"I'm on it." Danny said.

Scar was causing a small amount of damage in her caffeinated rampage.

Sam saw people were running, except one forty something year old man in a black jacket. "_Why isn't that guy running?_" Sam thought. All the guy did was walk into an ally. Sam ran across the street and into the ally. The man was gone and Sam saw another ghost fly away.

Scar landed in the middle of the street and grabbed a car. She lifted it over head "Let'sseeDannydothat!" She said quickly and dropped it.

Danny found Scar and landed in front of her. "Scar, calm down."

"HeyDannywhat'sup. I'mnotdoinganything. Heycanyouliftacar? Ican."

"Uh, great. But I need you to slow down." Scar couldn't answer because she was blasted into a building by another ghost's ray. Danny looked and saw a ghost floating up there wearing a jumpsuit with his insignia on it. "Who are you?" Danny asked. "What do you want?"

The ghost said nothing, but when Scar began to stir he shot her again with his ghost powers. She collapsed with a grunt.

"Leave her alone!" Danny shouted and fired a double-fisted ghost ray at the stranger. The ghost deflected it with ease, then swooped in close to Scar. "I think she'll be all right."

Scar stirred and opened her eyes. She snarled when she saw the stranger standing over her. "You! How did you get here?" She demanded.

"I walked. How do you think I got here!" It said.

"I guess that blast knocked you out of that caffeine rush." Danny said, as he tried to slide in between Scar and the stranger. "At least you're talking slow enough for me to understand what you're saying."

"Why are you here?" Scar asked. "I'm miserable enough already. I don't need you around to make my life worse. Why are you in the past?"

"Clockwork thought you needed help so I popped by for a visit?" he asked.

"I think you overstayed your welcome." Scar hands glowed and slashed the time medallion. It fell off and the ghost disappeared.

"Why did you do that?" Danny asked. Scar picked up the medallion.

"I just hate that guy." Scar rubbed her shoulder. "He's the one who gave me my scar."

Danny just watched her leave.

The school bell rang a few hours later and Danny landed behind the school. He turned from ghost to human and joined Sam and Tucker. Danny looked guilty about something.

"What wrong now, Danny?" Sam asked.

"I think I saw my future self."

"You mean Dan?" Tucker asked

"No, I mean my new future self."

"What was he, I mean, what will you be like?" Sam asked.

"He wasn't here that long but Scar said that they met, that they fought and that he give her her scar."

The entered the hallways and saw Scar passing out T-shirts with the pictures of Danny Phantom on them that she took . She was in her human disguise and was raking in the money. Everyone wanted to be apart of the Phantom craze. Danny got close to Scar and said "We need to talk."

"Sorry folks, I need to talk with my assistant." Scar said to the crowd. The crowd dispersed and Paulina walked up to Danny.

"You helped?" She asked.

"Of course he did." Scar said before Danny could say otherwise.

"Thanks, Danny!" Paulina said and ran off.

"Paulina spoke to me and wasn't shooting me down." Danny said shocked.

"Well, we did start a new trend." Scar said.

"Anyway, were did you get the material to make those T-shirts?" Danny asked.

(Flashback)

Scar phased through the wall and smashed the security system. In front of her T-shirts and other stuff. She walked over to the shirts and lifted 100 pounds worth of shirts. She turned intangible and phased through the roof and flew away.

(Real life)

"Internet." Scar said.

"Ok. Me, Sam and Tucker are going to the Nasty Burger after school. Want to come?"

"Ok. I think I saw enough of school yesterday. This must be what prison is like." Scar picked up the few remaining T-shirts and handed them to Danny. "If the super-heroing gig doesn't work out you can always become a super-model." With a laugh she teleported back to Fenton Works.

"Let's see if I can have a normal day of school." Danny told himself as he stuffed the T-shirts into his locker. Then his ghost sense went off. He walked into an empty room and saw the Box ghost talking to the boxes. Danny sighed and closed the door. He unscrewed the thermos and walked over to the sad excuse for a villain.

Back at the Fenton Works saw that Vlad was again reading some newspaper while Dan was yammering in the stockade. Scar was, frankly, exhausted from the mornings excitement, so settled down in on the rug in front of the TV and reached for the remote with her big, taloned paw. After a moment of fumbling she realized that a universal remote meant something other than one that could be used by any person or creature.

Morphing into her ghost form, Scar crawled onto the couch the turned on the TV. One boring channel after another flew by until suddenly she turned, transfixed by what was seeing. A bulbous headed man in an elaborate hunting outfit had fired a shotgun into the face of a talking duck causing his bill to spin around his face like a pinwheel. The duck turned to a tall rabbit next to him and sputtered "You're des-s-s-spicable." This was followed by a walking helmet plotting to destroy earth because it was blocking his view. Scar laughed and laughed at the antics of these strange, insane beings until she fell asleep.

She awoke hours later to the sound of a door slamming. A young women a couple years older than Danny had come and dumped a small suitcase and a backpack on the floor. She had long straight red hair pulled back with a headband. Hearing the rattle of a coffee cup in the kitchen she walked through the living room, not noticing Scar lying on the couch.

"Uncle Vlad?" Jazz exclaimed warily, remembering the last time the two meet. It hadn't been pleasant. "What are you doing here? Where's Mom and Dad?"

"Ah, Jasmine. What a surprise I'm sure this is. It's a long story but the short version is that I'm the victim of a cosmic practical joke."

Scar had walked in behind Jazz. "Uncle Vlad, who is this?" She asked

"My name is Scar Phantom. If you wanted to know you could've asked."

"Wait, Phantom? Are you a ghost, too?" Jazz walked over to Scar "Why do you have a scar? Who ever gave it to you must have also giving you some emotional scars as well."

"If by that you mean persuade me to want to destroy all humans, then, yes, it did."

"What that noise from the basement?" Jazz asked. She walked down the stairs with Scar close behind. Jazz saw the Stockade and looked inside. She saw Dan.

"If it isn't my old sister, Jazz." Dan said.

"Who are you?" Jazz asked.

"Oh, sis, I know it's been a while but I can't have changed that much?"

"Except your waist line." Scar said to humor herself

"You're that ghost how nearly destroyed Danny's future." Jazz said.

"I am Danny's future, or was if Clockwork hadn't interfered."

"Don't worry," Scar said, "Thanks to the Specter Negator, he's even less of a threat to you then normal."

"I will kill you." Dan said to Scar.

"You and what army?" Scar said.

"How long is he going to stay here?" Jazz asked.

"Just the week," Scar said. "It's my good deed so I can go home. Say, what time is it? I promised to meet Danny after school."

"A little after three," Jazz said looking at her wristwatch.

"Oh boy, I'm late." She grabbed Dan. "And you're coming with me."

"He a six foot tall, muscular ghost with his hair on fire." Jazz stressed.

"One, he hair _is_ fire not _on_ fire. And two, I'll just change his genetics to make him look human." Scar explained.

"Oh, no. Not again." Dan was tired of having his genetics changed all the time. Scar put her hand on Dan's shoulder and he glowed again. When Scar was done Dan was back in his human disguise.

"Crap." Dan sighed,

"Watch your mouth." Jazz said.

"Your not my boss." Dan said

"I'm your sister."

"O-o-o, feel the terror." Scar looked at Dan. "Your childhood must have been rough."

"You could say that."

"Lets go!" Scar grabbed Dan, turned intangible and flew to the Nasty Burger.

"You forgot to take a jacket!" Jazz said. "You could catch a cold!" bur they were already gone.

Jazz walked back upstairs and pulled out a chair across from Vlad. "Ok, I'm got the time, let's hear the long version why you're here..."

"Why am I being dragged there?" Dan asked.

"Because you've been stuck in the house or the RV since you got here. I think you need to get out more." Scar said. They landed behind the Nasty Burger. She glowed and she changed into her human form. "Come on, Dan." Dan followed her through the front door.

"I hate this place." He said.

"I hate you." Scar said. Scar looked around and saw all the people eating and laughing. It brought back memory she wished hadn't. "Hey, there's Danny." She spotted Danny talking to Sam and Tucker.

"... only took me five minuets to take him down. Oh, hi, Scar." Danny said. He looked at Dan. "Did you have to bring him along?"

"I think he needs to get out more." Scar replied. "Also I like making him upset."

"And annoyed." Dan added.

"Danny, who is this guy?" Sam asked.

"Can we sit down first?" Scar said. She sat next to Sam and Tucker while Dan sat next to Danny.

"You two look so much alike you could be brothers," Sam was saying. "Wait a minute. Is this ... Dan?"

"Yeah."

"What!" Tucker's outburst made everyone else in the Nasty Burger look at them for a minute before returning to their own problems. "Why did you bring him here?" Tuck whispered.

"Because of Danny boy here and the old geezer, I have to watch Dan for a week."

"What!" Sam whispered "Why would you do that?"

"Because I want to go home and I can't if I don't get on Clockwork's good side."

"How do we know he won't try to kill us?" Tucker asked

"Listen you two," Dan said. "if I have any powers at all I would have killed you by now. But..." he showed them the Specter Negator, "because of this thing I can't. So enjoy you life while you can. As soon as this blasted thing is off I'll..."

Scar grabbed him from across the table and pulled him to her face.

"A certain ghost should be quiet before a certain ghost ends up a dog, Dan, or should I start calling you Rex?"

"Let him go, Scar." Danny said. She let go hesitantly. Dan sat back and fixed his collar.

"Does Jazz know?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I introduced them." Scar said sitting back a putting her arms behind the chair.

"You're getting comfortable in the human life aren't you?" Dan said.

"If I must say, I was made normal but now I'm a ghost."

"Same for both Danny and Dan." Tucker said.

"What do you mean 'made'?" Sam asked.

"I don't have to answer to you, Sam Manson!" Scar got up and ran out the door.

Danny looked at Dan. "Great! Now I have to take you home!"

"What did I say?" Sam questioned.

"Our big, bad villainess is a little touchy about her childhood," Dan answered. "She should have done what I tried - to destroy my past." Dan sighed and stared at the Specter Negator for a moment. "You know, it comes to me that you don't have to have ghost powers to do evil..."

"Come on, laughing boy," Danny grabbed Dan and pulled him from the booth. "You've had your fun. Time to go home."

Evening was quiet in the Fenton Works. Vlad had been coerced into paying for pizza since no one volunteered to cook, or even acknowledge the ability to cook. Now everyone was siting around the living room. Vlad was on his cell phone checking on up the scheme to keep the Fenton adults distracted in China. So far the made-up ghost convention had gone well. Jack had given a speech that actually sounded important on ectoplasmic self-organizing, before he had set fire to the hotel with a demonstration of his Fenton Ecto-Toaster. Vlad ordered that any videotape of either event be sent to his Wisconsin headquarters.

Scar, in her monster form was taking up one end of the room, watching more cartoons. Danny was sitting on the couch by himself while Dan was over in one of the armchairs messing with the Specter Negator, shuddering from time to time as the devices security features shocked him. Jazz, coming out of the kitchen with a bottle of soda decided it was time to hit up Danny with an idea she had.

She sat down on the couch beside him and offered him a hit from her drink.

"Wow," she said. "I can't believe our parents let us be on our own for a while."

"It was scam to get them out of the house," Danny reminded her, "so we could babysit you know who over there."

"Still it's like the first time in I don't know - ever - that we've had the house to ourselves."

"Mmmmm"

"I was thinking we ought to have a party. I've never been able to have a party. I'm embarrassed to have my friends come over because Mom or Dad will do something crazy. I feel like a pariah in school. Just once I'd like my friends come over and not having something horrible happen. What do you say, party on Saturday?"

Danny looked at Jazz for a moment before hollering, "Are you nuts? I've got two of my worst super-villains here and some crazy person who thinks she worse than either of them! A party? With these people in the house? No way. Never!"

"But Danny. It won't be that bad. Vlad's not going to do anything. Mom and Dad think he's watching us. If anything were to happen he'd be instantly blamed."

"Jasmine, you're confidence is thrilling," Vlad said, looking up from the magazine he was reading, "but sadly misplaced. If I were planning to do anything harmful to you, you can be assured that I would find a way to pin the blame on someone else. However the only reason I'm even here is because that - uh - threatens to kill me if I leave."

"There's Dan. Remember he tried to kill all of us once," Danny went on.

"Specter Negator." Jazz replied. "It's doing a good job of negating his ghost powers. What could he do?"

"Oh, you don't want to know what I could just as I am," Dan snarled.

"Well we could always put him in a thermos until the party is over..." Jazz suggested.

"Well there's still _her_- - It's a little hard to hide an eight foot tall monster with scales, flaming tail and six inch talons..."

"Hey," Scar objected. "I'm right here. And I don't always look like this. I can do human any time I want."

"See," Jazz said, "It's all set. I'll start telling people tomorrow."

"No! No! Jazz, no party! I can't believe I'm saying this but we can't risk having anybody in this house will _them_ are around!"

"Oh, all right." Jazz agreed.

"Good" Danny stomped off.

After a moment Jazz turned to Scar and asked, "Ever hear of a surprise party?"


	5. Wensday, Freedom Horrible Freedom

Scar, disguised as a human, was hanging around Casper High the next morning when Sam and Tucker walked up to her. "Where's you're boyfriend, Samantha?"

Sam grabbed Scar's t-shirt and said to her face, "Do! Not! Call! Me! That!" Sam snarled, "And Danny's not my boyfriend."

"Ri-i-ight. You know I'm from the future. I know who Danny marries. Wanna know who?"

"No!" Sam snapped, though there was a quiver of doubt in her voice at the end. "Well, if he marries Paulina, that will be one marriage heading towards disaster."

"Could be Val, you know," Tucker interjected. "I've seen her giving him the eye a couple times when he wasn't looking."

"You keep out of this. Besides he would have to tell Val that he's Danny Phantom and she'd never be able to get over that!"

Scar ran a finger over the gouge that ran across her face. "Don't be too sure about that.

Anyway. Where is Danny? He was gone when I got up"

"Not that it's your business, but he ran into ghost troubles." Sam answered

"Whatever," Scar said.

Tucker looked at her and said "wow, you know once you get past the whole ghost thing, you're kinda cute,"

"Thanks," Scar said "you're the first."

"In what, a month?" Sam asked

"Ever. People tend to avoid you when you're evil."

"Hey," Tucker said "I don't have first period, what say we take a walk around the park."

"Danny's clueless and you're hopeless," Sam snarled before stalking off to class.

Tucker and Scar headed into the park, talking about the future "So, you're saying Danny is a genius in your future?" Tucker asked

"Yup, he invented the shield surrounding Amity Park." Scar said. "And a bunch of other stuff I was too busy smashing to really notice."

"Wow, you're cool for a villain." Tucker said and grabbed her hand.

Scar was surprised that anyone would actually want to touch her but found that the hand hold was oddly pleasant. Or maybe it was the way the black kid in the horn-rim glasses smiled and listened and seemed to - like? - her.

They rounded a tall mound of shrubs and found Dan and Danny wrestling on the ground. Dan clipped Danny on the chin, sending him sprawling on the grass, then took to running away. He hadn't gone more than a couple feet when Scar zapped him.

She went to drag him back while Tucker looked after Danny.

"Well, if it isn't Techno-Geek and the Disfigured Face." Dan grumbled, "Holding hands like a couple of love-birds."

"We were not," Scar denied. "We were just talking."

"Isn't that how it always begins?" Dan laughed.

"What happened," Scar asked Danny.

"I caught him sneaking out of the house and went after him. "When I caught up with him he shot me with one of Mom's old laser/lipstick blasters and knocked me down. Thanks for the help. What were you and Tucker doing?"

"I'd better take him back to you house and keep a better eye on him," Scar answered. She grabbed the villain and took to the sky without looking to see if anyone was observing.

Danny saw how Tucker was watching Scar vanish into the distance.

"Tuck, just what _were_ you and Scar doing?"

"I touched her hand," Tucker said as he looked at the hand that held Scar's "her hand touched her boob. By the transitive property, I got some boob. Algebra's awesome!"

"Tuck, she's thirteen. I don't think she even has boobs. Besides, she's also touched Dan so by the transitive property you've touched Dan. Think about that."

"Man, you know how to take the magic out of the moment."

Scar had taken Dan home and sat him down on a chair while she curled up on the couch and stared. Dan stared back, undaunted by Scar's size or fearsome appearance. This went on for several hours. Vlad looked in once. Watched them for a minute, shrugged his shoulders and left. Eventually the inevitable happened. Scar fell asleep.

It was mid-day when she awoke. Dan was no where to be seen. She sniffed the air looking for his scent. It seemed to lead downstairs. She turned intangible and flew through the floor and into the lab. Dan was there and the portal was open.

"And where do you think your going?" Dan turned with a start and saw Scar leaning against the wall.

"I'm going out." Dan said. "And I don't think you can stop me this time."

Something shined in Dan's hand.

"What's that?" Scare asked.

"Nothing. It's just the key to the Specter Negator." Dan said.

"Don't do what I think you're thinking of doing!"

"Wait, what?"

"Never mind." Scar's hand glowed "Drop it and I won't hurt you to much."

"I am not your dog." Dan put the key in the lock and the Negator fell off. Dan's human disguise faded into his ghostly self. "Not anymore." Dan reached into a pocket and took out a small tube.

"Tell me, Scar, are you tired?"

"Why?"

"Because you're about to fall asleep." Dan pressed the tube and dropped it on the ground. The tube poured out smoke and Scar started to cough "Hope you like knockout gas." She fell. She tried to get up but the gas was too much. The smoked cleared and Dan was wearing a small gas mask. "Poor ghost's tired. I'd better tuck her in." Dan grabbed Scar and flew into the Fenton Dungeon.

When Scar woke up, she found herself locked in the Fenton Stockade. The irony didn't escape her. With a snarl she flexed her muscles and shattered the metal box. She flew up through the floor into the lab and through the still open Ghost Portal. As she picked up Dan's scent she growled. "He is in for a world of hurt!"

Dan hadn't tried to hide his trail or lay traps along its route. He flew straight toward's Clockwork's Tower, clearly intending to seize a Time Medallion and undo the moment in time when Danny had first defeated him. Scar through a burst of energy, flying with a speed she had never flown before. Would she arrive in time she wondered. And if she did you she still have enough energy to beat him. Like the lion she somewhat resembled, Scar had a lot of power but not a lot of follow though.

As she neared the tower she could see bursts of light, pink and green, occasionally purple and once a weird sort of orange. Good, ol' faithful Julian was defending the tower from Dan. But Julian was never a strong ghost.

She swooped down towards Dan, hoping to finish him off with one burst of energy. A ray from Julian accidentally bounced off her side, causing her to grunt. Dan looked up at the sound but it was too late. Scar slammed into him, driving the two of them deep into the ground with a rock shattering crash. She bounded up, reaching for Dan with her fangs but he thrust her head aside and lanced a bolt of energy into her underbelly that caused her to wince.

Dan scrambled out of the hole and started to stagger toward's the door to Clockwork's Tower.

"I don't think, so!" a youthful voice snarled.

Dan blinked the blood and sweat out of his eyes. Standing in his way was the insufferable ghost boy. The boy raised a blast that rocked Dan on his feet, and astonished by coming and coming and coming. The blast wasn't anything great but it never stopped and he couldn't get his footing to knocked the boy down.

Suddenly he heard a roar behind him. Dan only had time to think "uh oh" before Scar came crashing down on him again. Things went blank.

When Dan awoke he found that he was tied up with rope.

"Look who woke up. Enjoyed the nap?" Scar had brought Dan back to her canyon. To be accurate the same room filled with bones. Scar was standing on the rock and Dan was on the ground.

"Why am I here?" Dan asked

"Clockwork told me to keep you under control, no matter what." Scar jumped down and landed as her monster half. Scar sat in front of him. "What I don't get is why Clockwork was so upset about you before you were captured. You're not much of a threat." Scar sniffed him again. "And I was right. You do smell like burnt ectoplasm." Dan was struggling to get free. "But I have known about you for some time now Dan. Before we met face to face."

"What are you talking about?" Dan asked

"I knew about you since the day Clockwork brought you home." Scar grabbed Dan and teleported into an empty room. She put him down and said "File D-A-N 1."

A screen appeared and showed Clockwork talking to the Observants "...then again, I know everything." Clockwork set a thermos down and flew to a door.

Scar's ghost half had a broom and was sweeping behind some clock gears. "Way to brag, Clockwork." She saw the thermos shaking. Dents appeared on the sides. "Crap. If Clockwork sees those dents, he might blame me." Scar grabbed the thermos and smoothed out the dents with her ghostly strength.

"_Damn it!"_ Came from inside the tube. Scar sniffed the thermos.

"God, that reeks. I will never be able to unsmell that."

Unfortunately, Clockwork returned. Scar, startled, dropped the thermos and it landed upside down.

"_Clockwork!"_ The thermos yelled.

Clockwork smiled. "I just figured out how to make Dan upset. I can use that for later in case of annoyance." Scar got back to sweeping as Clockwork righted the thermos.

The screen turned blank.

"You did that? You're the reason I was trapped in that damn thing for months!" Dan yelled. Scar knocked him over with her foot. "You are so childish." Dan said.

"Could a mere child be able to plunge both the ghost zone and the human world into war with just lies? Could a child raise an army of ghosts to war against the humans by herself? I am not a child!"

"Your thirteen - wait, what war?"

"Oh, crap! I might as well tell you. No one will believe you. After driving you crazy the way I did, people will think that you're trying to get back at me. I held Amity Park at bay with the other clones while the inferior others attacked the rest of the world. By day a normal clone, by night a bloodthirsty commander. I mean they _were _trying to stop the humans from destroying the Ghost Zone "

"Now why would the humans want to destroy the ghost zone?" Dan asked.

Scar chuckled. "Of course not. The humans would never go into the ghost zone, much less try to destroy it. I spread that lie, far and wide, through the ghost zone, so the ghosts would try to destroy the humans before they thought the humans could destroy them." Scar walked behind Dan and laid in a half circle around him. "But the issue is, what to do with you? I couldn't find the Specter Negater anywhere. That seemed to work pretty good until you found the key. Next time I won't leave it laying around. Hmm. I could turn you into a cat. Nice and fluffy."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Yeah, that's too good for you." Scar got up and blew smoke around Dan. The smoke solidified into a shield. Scar turned into a ghost opened a pocket on her belt and took out a cell phone.

"You have everything don't you?" Dan said inside the circle shield. "No wonder you need two belts."

"Actually, it was a fashion statement until I got into the war. Then they became functional." Scar dialed a number on the cell phone. "Hey, Danny it's Scar."

"Scar," Danny panicked. "I can't find Dan! And I found the Specter Negator! And it's not on Dan!"

"Danny, calm down. I have Dan safe and sound. Maybe not sound minded, like he ever was." Scar said.

"I can hear you." Dan said.

"Yeah, I know. Anyway, Dan is surrounded by a ghost shield that's as strong as the one in Amity park that held him out for ten years." Scar continued.

"_As_ strong?" Dan asked, he smiled and Scar noticed.

"Dan, what are you scheming?" Scar questioned.

Dan just kept smiling. He inhaled and used his ghostly wail. Scar got hit and was sent crashing into the wall. "Uh, Danny," Scar said to her phone. "I'll call you back." The shield disintegrated and Scar's rope disappeared.

Dan stood up and walked over to Scar. He grabbed her and brought her to his face. "You know," Scar said. "A male like yourself shouldn't grab a young woman like me by the chest. People might think something about it." Scar turned to gas and flew through Dan's hands. Scar flew behind him and turned to her monster half. She jumped on him and pinned him by the wrists. "You're not a good fighter, are you? I bet you're another _loser_ wannabe."

"Do not call me a _loser_!" Dan kicked Scar off and she smacked into the wall.

"Aw, looks like Dan is turning back into Danny." Scar said and shaking rubble off herself. "I knew you wouldn't change."

"I've changed for the better." Dan said.

"Have you really? Then tell me, why how could Danny have beaten you so badly if you have changed for the better." Scar waited for an answer but Dan just blasted her, and she fell to the ground.

"Looks like I changed enough to beat you." Scar got back up and jumped back on him.

Her paws oozed out ectoplasm that wrapped around Dan's hand and feet, binding him to the ground. She got off and turned ghostly again. Dan was struggling and it made Scar smile. She grabbed the ground and lifted it above her head. A circle made of cracks formed around Dan. The area lifted up with Scar being the cause. "Your kind of heavy. Maybe you've been trapped too long, if you know what I mean."

"Just shut up and tell me how you got so strong." Dan said.

"I was made this way. I was designed to be the perfect ghost by Vlad after he got over the hill and needed someone _else _to fight for him." Scar made a duplicate and it punched a hole in the wall big enough to fit the rock Dan was tied to. Scar put Dan's rock in the hole and sealed the extra space with ectoplasm. Scar opened her phone and dialed.

"Danny!" She said into the phone "Sorry about that. Dan got loose for five minuets...Yes, I'm ok. Why would I not be? Please, Danny, he isn't that strong. Anyway, we're at my place... Yes, in the Ghost Zone. Come on over. We need to talk about Dan...Yes, I'm calling from the Ghost Zone. What's so weird about that?...Whatever, Oh, and bring Vlad. Yes, you must." She hung up and walked away.

"Where are you going? Are you just going to leave me here?" Dan called to her.

"I'm need to hunt. Did you know ectoplasm tastes like jam? Ghosts taste just like a jelly donut." Scar said. She changed into her monster self and left Dan stuck to the wall.

Danny hung up and turned to Vlad. "I know were Dan is." He said.

"Really?" Vlad asked unimpressed. "How?"

"Scar called. She said Dan got loose for a little bit, but she's ok. She also said to come to her house to talk about Dan."

"If you call it a house."

"She said you should come too."

"Oh, if I must." Vlad turned to a ghost and so did Danny. They walked down the stairs and flew through the portal.

They got to the canyon to see Scar's monster self coming home too. "Scar!" Danny called to her. Scar looked up and roar to answer. Scar burst running to her cave were Dan was. Danny and Vlad followed close behind. When they entered the cave Scar stopped so suddenly that Danny crashed into her and Vlad crashing into Danny. Scar smiled but it left as Vlad got off of Danny and Danny got off of Scar.

"That was funny." Dan chuckled.

"Shut up, or I'll punch you so hard that your eyes will go to your pants. Then maybe you could see me kick the crap out of you!" Scar snarled.

"Ok, what is that?" Danny asked looking at the ectoplasm that covered Dan's hand.

"That is my own ectoplasm. Poor Dan walked into an obvious trap. I make him angry and he can't think straight. Not that he ever does." Scar explained. "It prevents him from leaving my lovely home." Dan looked around and all he saw was bones, boulders and cracks.

"If this is lovely what's you idea of horrible?" Dan joked.

Scar put her chin on his shoulder and whispered. "My idea of horrible is walking with your nearly dead assistant on your shoulder while you bleed over ten thousand dead human bodies that died because of you." Scar backed up and smiled.

Danny looked confused. "What did you say?"

"Something that could give you nightmare." Scar said. "I really wanted to talk about the problem we have now."

"What problem?" Danny asked.

"Dan can't wear the Negator. He knows how to take it off."

"No, he just found the key." Danny held up the Negator showing the key in the lock.

"Can't you turn him into, a dog or something?" Vlad asked.

"Doesn't deserve it. " Scar said. " He deserved what he has. And that is nothing but his powers."

"We should take him to the lab to figure this out." Danny said.

"I had an idea. We leave Dan here." Scar said

"No way in hell!" Dan objected

"Fine. Then you have two choices. The Fenton thermos or the Fenton weasel." Scar said

"Isn't the Fenton weasel too harsh? I mean, _I_ couldn't breath and Dan is bigger than me by ten year. He won't fit in there." Danny said.

"Then, I turn him to gas and suck that in. Danny, I have an answer to any of your question." Scar smiled and walked up to Dan's face. "So what'll it be?"

"Like I have any choice." Dan said.

"That's the way I like it." Scar sneered.

"What's wrong with this?" Julian spoke form on top of the rock that Scar was on when they first meet, holding up the Specter Negator. It looks pretty effective."

"He just escaped from it, Julian. If we put it back on him he'll just escape again." Scar said. "and I told you to stay at Clockwork's."

"But he just used the key to unlock it," Danny said. "If we hide the key better he ought to just stay put."

"I like the Fenton Weasel better," Scar objected.

"But you were the one who wanted to let him out of the thermos in the first place," Danny replied.

"No, Vlad was."

"Speaking of Vlad, where is he?" Danny asked. "Vlad? Where'd he go?"

Vlad had found his way to Scar's study. It was a small room with a few shelves of books. "Why is that brat making us play guessing games so hard? Whatever she did in the future couldn't have been that bad." Vlad opened a book to find inside were pictures of events from Scar's past.

The first one showed a younger Scar and Vlad hugging. Vlad turned the page and saw Scar's monster half had cornered Vlad's human self. In the background was Vlad's ghost half trapped in a shield unable to get his human half. The next photo showed a ghost in the shadows using the ghostly wail against Scar's monster self. Shards of glass flew at Scar and one scraped across her left eye, leaving a bleeding mark.

"Vladimir Masters!" Vlad turned and Scar was starring at his eyes. "What are you doing in my private study?"

"Uh, um, why would you have anything private from someone who you considered a father?"

Scar turned into her ghost self and grabbed the book. She put the book back and made sure to bump into Vlad's shoulder as she walked past him.

"My past is what it is, _my_ _past_." Scar stormed out.

Scar was breathing in and out to calm herself.

"Scar, what's wrong?" Danny asked.

"I'm trying not to kill you right now. That book reminded me why."

"What do you mean?"

"This!" She pointed to her eye, "You gave me my scar! How am I supposed to forgive you for ruining my life in the future?"

"Great, my future self still screws up someone's future."

"Screwed up? Screwed up!" Scar shivered at that thought. "Oh, Let go home."

"What about Dan?" Julian asked

"Use the Specter Negator if you wish. I don't care. Maybe he'll escape again and I'll have a reason to kill him."

They joined the others outside the cave. Vlad edged away from Scar whenever he could.

Scar grabbed one of Dan's arms and willed the ectoplasm to dissolve. She slapped on the Specter Negator, turned the key and handed it to Danny. "It's your idea, your problem."

She launched herself into the air and headed towards the portal. The others followed.

"Uh, guys! I can't fly," Dan called. "No ghost powers, remember. Guys?"

"I'll get him, master." said Julian, returning to Scar's cave.

"You're supposed to be guarding Clockwork," Scar snapped.

"You are obviously in greater danger, master."

"Julian! Oh, fine whatever."

"Great, another houseguest," Danny muttered. "This week can't end soon enough."


	6. Thursday, Evil, Eviler, Evilest

Danny woke to the smell of cooking in the kitchen. Since everyone there refused to cook, or ever had any knowledge of it, there was only one explanation.

"Mom!"

Danny leaped from bed and dashed down the stairs hoping to head off any problems from his house guests. But as he skidded into the kitchen all he saw was a boy about his age standing in front of the stove making a pile of pancakes.

"Good morning," he said cheerfully. "Interesting choice of pajamas."

Danny looked down at the pair of boxers he was wearing and grimaced. He would happen to be wearing _that_ pair today. "Uhmmm, You're cooking?"

"Master will be hungry soon. I can't let her starve. I thought you were her coming down the stairs." Julian noticed Danny eyeing the stack of pancakes. "Also, as a guest in your house it is only proper that I offer to help. Would you like some? I've made plenty."

"You're Julian, right? Scar's assistant?"

"I am the master's most humble and obedient servant."

"Why do you keep calling her your master, you're not a slave are you?"

Julian didn't answer. Finding the cupboard where the plates were and filling one with a mountain of impeccable cooked, fluffy pancakes. He handed them to Danny along with a knife and fork. He motioned towards a saucepan on a back burner. "Syrup?"

Danny moved to the kitchen table and sat down. He watched Julian ladle more batter on the griddle. Danny started spreading butter on the pancakes. "So what's the deal between you and Scar? You're not her slave, are you?"

"I'm not a slave." Julian snapped. "A slave has no choice whether to serve. They are property and do as they are told. I serve Scar freely and of my own choice."

"But she's evil. She tried to destroy the world or something."

"She the most brave, fearless and wonderful person in the whole world."

"Nice pancakes," Danny said around a mouthful.

"Thank you." There was a moment of awkward silence. "Also I owe my life to her," Julian continued. "When all was in defeat and her own life in jeopardy, she carried me hundreds of miles to safety. I would have died but for her selflessness. It's a debt I can never hope to repay."

Julian seemed to choke up for a moment, then concentrated on his cooking. Danny tried to think of how to change the subject but all he could think of were questions about Scar.

"How is she? You and her were hold up in the guest bedroom all night after that fight with Dan."

"The Master has great recuperative powers. She should good as new today."

"Maybe you can explain something to me. If you and Scar are from thirty years in the future, what are you doing back here?"

"After our glorious clone army was crushed and we taken prisoner by your future self, he - you - decided that no prison in exists that could possibly hold us. So he decided to take the chance that his children - "

"I have children?"

"- might have been success in devising an unbreakable jail."

"Who did I marry?"

Julian looked at Danny annoyed by the constant interruptions. "You married the love of your life."

"Paulina?"

Julian choked on a breath.

"I didn't marry Paulina?"

"You will marry who you marry and it will be right and you will be happy, as happy as someday I hope to be."

"You've got a crush on Scar?"

Julian turned away and busied himself with his cooking. "I've loved her from the day I first saw her," he said quietly.

"Wow. So, how may kids do I have?"

"Enough."

"Look, is there some kind of law that says you can't give me straight answers? In case I muck up the future or something?"

"No. If you asked Scar she'd probably tell you everything you wanted to know. I just think that the future should come as a surprise. Knowing that you're going to do this or that makes the decision seem more like an obligation than a choice."

"Are you saying that the future is predetermined. That all our choices aren't choices at all?"

"No. If I say that you married "A" and you decided to marry "B" out of spite, then that becomes reality."

"Aren't you worried that telling me all about the future is going to change it?"

"That assumes that Time is like a glass plate, and if you tap on it, it will shatter. Time is more like a river, flowing from the mountains of the past down to the ocean of the future. Like a river, Time follows the course of least resistance. To change time would be like moving a river from its current course into some new one. It would take a lot of effort. Telling you who you marry in the future would be like dropping stones in the river. The river goes around it but doesn't change it's course. Killing you, however..."

"...would be like dropping a mountain in the river? I don't get it. How do I get to be so important? I'm just a kid."

"Everyone's important, at least to themselves. You are entwined in our lives from the earliest. Killing you now would undo our past and we would not be."

"And Scar hates me enough to kill?"

"Great villains tend to see the world in black and white." Julian took Danny's empty plate and put it in the sink. "Don't worry excessively. I talked with Scar at length last night explaining the need to leave you alive. I think she understands. She - ah - I think I hear her coming."

There was a great clatter of claws on the stairs and moments later Scar burst through the door, knocking off part of the trim as she bounced off the frame. She skidded to a stop as Julian held up a hand and issued a sharp command, "Stay!"

"Now, Sit!"

Scar slowly lowered herself to the floor. Her tongue was hanging out, drool slowly collecting.

"Scar, remember, you can't eat pancakes in that form. You need to change into a ghost."

"Food." she growled. "Give me food."

"Change first."

Scar grumbled then slowly faded into her ghost form. Julian handed her a plate with a massive stack of pancakes.

"I made plenty, " Julian said, "I thought you would be hungry."

"Julian, you are the best."

The walk to school was awkward because Danny kept thinking about who it was he married in the future. He'd sneak glances at Sam and wonder if it was her, tried to imagine them married. Honestly he couldn't. Not because he didn't like Sam but he just couldn't think of her in that way. Then he'd be embarrassed that he was thinking about Sam like that and would look away. Fortunately Dash, the bullying senior, solved his problem when he got to school buy dumping Danny in a trash bin. By the time he got out he was late for class and didn't have time to think about anything else.

When the noon bell rang he decided to walk home, in hopes that Julian might have felt obligated to cook lunch. Walking out of the building he noticed his sister going down the hall passing slips of paper to everyone. Since older sisters are weird by definition he didn't think any more about it.

At the Fenton Works he found Scar once again glued to the TV watching cartoons. Even the lame ones for pre-schoolers. It made him realize how much of a deprived childhood she must had made.

Vlad and Dan were in the kitchen with a chess board between them. Dan was bored as hell but stayed. It was either that or Blue's Clues. Vlad played with his rook but set it back down. "Just make a move, old man," Dan whinnied.

"Quiet, Daniel, I'm thinking," Vlad said, ignoring Dan's sighs and mutters about him not being Danny anymore. After another few minutes Vlad slid his knight next to Dan's king "check."

"Finally," Dan said. Dan picked up his king when Scar came crashing into the room. "Hungry, Hungry, Hungry! Julian, where's lunch?" She slide on the linoleum flood, hit the table and knocked the pieces over. Scar got up and changed into her human self.

"Coming," Julian called from the lab.

Dan started putting the pieces back up.

"Daniel, what are you doing?" Vlad said, "that's not where my knight was." Vlad moved his knight next to Dan's queen. "That's where my knight was."

"In your dreams that's where your knight was." Dan moved it back to where he put it in the first place. "That's where it was."

"No, my rook was there," Vlad put his rook in place of his knight. "My knight was at king's rook 6."

"No, Vlad, my bishop was at king's rook 6. Your knight was at queen 5."

Vlad got up out of his chair. "Daniel, no, it wasn't," he said sternly.

Dan got up as well and said in the same tone "Yes, it was, Vlad."

"No, it wasn't, Daniel."

"Yes, it was, Vlad."

"NO, it wasn't."

"Oh, yeah?" Dan knocked the board over on the floor. "Ha, see, now your knight is at refrigerator 5!"

"Real mature, Daniel." Vlad said as he folded his arms.

"Yeah, well, look who came out a winner. Me! Haha!" Vlad just shook his head and left the room.

Quietly Julian began to pick up the chess pieces. "Did you want to play another game?" he asked Dan. "Scar and I play chess all the time."

With a grunt Dan swept the pieces back off the table and stalked out of the kitchen.

"Can we eat now?" Scar asked. "Blue's Clues is about to begin and this time I want to guess the answer before Steve does."

Danny decided he'd have time enough to grab something at the Nasty Burger instead.

Scar walked out of the kitchen with a small sandwich into the living room and sat next to Dan trying to read Defeating Your Childish Self. "Hooray for you," Dan said sarcastically, "You made a sandwich, or did Julian make it for you?"

"No he didn't. In fact I found the ingredients for the meat myself." Scar answered snobbily. Vlad overheard from his armchair and folded his newspaper

"How did you do that?" Vlad asked taking a sip of tea.

"Easy, I hunted down some old vultures wearing some weird red hats." Scar to a bit out of the sandwich and Vlad did a spit take.

"My vultures." Vlad said

"Tastes great, Vlad. Want a bit?" Scar asked. Vlad ran out of the room screaming at the top of his voice. Scar took another bite.

"What's that about?" Dan asked.

Scar shrugged. "Just jerking Vlad's chain. That's why I'm more evil than you."

Dan laughed. "No way, I am way more evil then you!"

"The correct term is eviler, I think!" Scar said to Dan's face.

"Look," Dan said "I have had more experience at villainy than you - unless you started when you were 3."

"I was better at it from the start!"

"Don't make me laugh!"

"You only destroyed one city, I destroyed a whole world!"

"Took a whole army the way I hear tell. I did my all my own work."

"I could have done it all if I wanted."

"No you couldn't."

"Yes, I could."

"Couldn't"

"Could."

"Couldn't"

Julian came out of the kitchen wiping his hands on a towel. He pulled something out of his pocket.

"Is that what I think it is?" Scar asked

"Yes, it is. Now, the two of you calm down before I use this." Julian ordered

"You're bluffing."

"Are you willing to find out?" Julian's finger hover over the button.

"Julian, as your master I order you to give me the TV remote."

"Not when you're acting so childish."

"Julian..." Scar warned.

_Click_. The TV went silent.

"NO!" Scar cried. "Turn it back on! I almost had Blue's clue this time. Ah, come on, Julian, please..."

"Wow," Dan said. "I think we both know who's most evil. He's got us both beat."

When Danny came home from school he found Julian busy in the kitchen again, preparing a meatloaf for supper. Danny, Sam and Tuck went upstairs to do their homework. An hour later Danny's friends left for their own home.

Jazz had been helping set the table, then offered to call everyone to the table. After speaking to Vlad, she went upstairs to call Danny. As she was about to knock on the door a sound made her pause.

A groan came from the room, "Aw, man."

Jazz pressed her ear closer to the door, '_What's going on in there_,' she thought.

"You shouldn't be embarrassed about it Danny, you just haven't had much practice," She heard Scar say.

"I'm not embarrassed!"

"Please…I learned by do it with the best."

"I just don't understand…it's never been this hard for me."

Jazz's eyes widened, 'What the heck?'

She heard Scar sigh, "Look, move that over…"

"Hush! I know what I'm doing!"

"Obviously not…God, can you hurry up!"

A pause, then, "There! Ha! YES!"

"That's more like it…but…I'll have to do this now."

"NO! Not there! NOO!"

Jazz was nearly glued to the door at this point. 'It's times like this I could really use those ghost powers of Danny's,' she thought.

"Show me what you got." She heard Scar say.

"It never got this hard with Sam."

Jazz snapped. She slammed the door open. "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TWO DOING! DANNY, MOM IS GOING TO BE SO MAD AT Y..."

"CHECKMATE!"

Jazz stopped in the middle of the doorway, frozen with embarrassment.

Danny and Scar were sitting on Danny's bed, a chess board between them. Scar's white queen was positioned right in front of Danny's black king. Both teens looked at Jazz and she stuttered, "Umm…my bad. I thought you two were…um…never mind." She backed out of the room, her face flaming red.

"EWWWW!" both teens said.

"Jazz! Don't spy on me like that!" Danny added.

From the top of the stairs Jazz paused. "Uh, supper is ready," she said, then turned and fled. It was several minutes before Danny and Scar stopped laughing long enough to come down to eat.

"Julian."

"Yes, master?"

"I want my opinions known but I'm going to do it embarrassingly and by that I mean they will never live it down." She explained what she wanted Julian to do. He nodded and started to push tables out of the way to make way for a normal chair. Scar dimmed the lights until only the chair was lit. With a microphone attached to speakers, and a good hiding spot, (under the tables) she was ready to embarrass the people she hated most.

"Danny!" Julian called. "Can you come down here for a minuet!" Scar hid and Danny walked down the stairs

"Scar, what's going on?" Danny saw the chair and sat down in it. Scar turned on the camera and it began.

"Know your house mates, know your house mates, know your house mates. Danny Fenton... he snores so loudly, you would think it was a ghostly wail."

"What!"Danny yelled "I do not snore! Scar, where are you!"

"Danny Fenton... is half toast."

"Half ghost! Not toast! Ghost!"

"Says you. Inviso-toast."

"What?"

"Danny Fenton... wishes he was Dan."

"Do not! Why would I want to not have emotions?"

"So you would worry about asking Sam to a dance, or is it Valerie, or Paulina, or Dash. Haha!"

"I''m not gay! Sam is just my friend, so is Valerie, and..."

"Paulina doesn't know you exist."

"Yeah, but..."

"But nothing. I'm still having fun so you'll just stay here until I think of something funnier so stay for my enjoyment."

"What?"

"Unless someone else gets embarrassed you stay here."

"Dan! Get in here now." Danny went ghost and flew through the wall.

"Oh, what could it possibly be?" Dan said and walked down the stairs. Scar contained her smile and laughter as Dan walked to the chair "Why is this here?" Dan sat in it as Scar let out a silent cheer.

"Know your house mates, know your house mates, know your house mates... Dan Phantom... is a freak of science."

"What the hell is this? Scar, what are you doing?"

"I'm not Scar."

"Then why do you sound just like her." Dan was playing mind games now.

"I don't" Scar said "It's just I sound like her to you because the fruit loop in you is growing, Mr. Fruit loop."

"I am not a fruit loop! I'm out of here." Dan got up to leave but Julian flew up to him. With rope he produced the Julian tied Dan to the chair and disappeared. "Let me go!" Dan yelled.

"You said the same thing to Clockwork, so I'll give you the same answer. 'No!' Now where was I, oh, yeah... Dan Phantom...loves being shoved in the thermos "

"No way! Have you ever been in that damn thing? It's not _fun_! I can't breath or moved or..."

"Wa wa wa. Dan, spare me your life story. Dan Phantom.. Is a blue faced, cross eyed, nose picker."

"What! That is _so_ childish, you little brat! Let me go so I can kill you."

"Mmm. Let me think, if I let you go you'll kill me but if I don't I get to have proof I met you, and keep embarrassing you. I think that I'll stick to this. Dan Phantom... shouldn't be here right now but because of some weird time law he's here making my life suck worse than it already does."

"What makes you a master of time?"

"I listened to Clockwork a lot when I cleaned his tower. I heard things. Like this Dan Phantom... Loves Clockwork sooo much that he stayed in the thermos just to hear his voice."

"You insane little ghostly freak! I hate Clockwork with ever fiber of my being!"

"Wow! Fiber. Big word for a little brain like yours."

"I'll murder you!"

"Daniel! Why are you yelling?" Vlad came into the room and saw Dan tied up to the chair "Daniel?"

"I'm not Daniel, I mean Danny! The yes-man tied me up like this!" Silence fell on the room, Scar had turned off the microphone and was laughing quietly at them

"Don't blame the little badger for your own problems Daniel." Vlad said while untying Dan.

"I don't have problems. Scar does." Dan got up and ran out of the room. Vlad shook his head and sat in the chair to think. Scar turned her microphone on.

"Know your house mates, know your house mates, know your house mates..." Scar said

"What the honey-roasted ham is that?" Vlad asked

"Vlad Masters... hates the Packers."

"What? I'm, in Daniel's word, a Packers fanatic."

"You're also, in Daniel's words, a seriously crazed up fruit loop. Vlad Plasmius... wears plastic fangs."

"No, I don't!"

"Vlad Plasmius... is in denial about wearing plastic fangs."

"Am not!"

"So you admit you wear plastic fangs?"

"Yes.. I mean no!"

"Vlad Masters... has a ponytail."

"It's a mullet! Not a ponytail."

"Whatever, Vlad Ponytail."

"You little rat. Come out from your hiding hole so I can teach you a lesson in respect."

"Respect, what's that? I haven't had any respect since the day I was born!"

Vlad looked around "I won't hurt you if you come out now!"

"Yes you will."

"No I won't."

"Yes you will."

"No I won't!"

"No you won't!"

"Yes I will!"

"No you won't!"

"Yes! I will!" Vlad just realized something "Y-you tricked me, you little brat! When I find you I'll... "

"You'll what?" Scar was about to come out but wanted more fun first

"I'll beat you to a pulp, and... "

"You couldn't if you tried."Vlad tried to leave but Scar made a shield around the chair that Vlad couldn't get through

"Let me go!" Vlad said

"Not until you swear your allegiance to me."

"What? And Daniel calls me a fruit loop. That is never going to happen."

"Yeah, well, I was kidding. But a kid like you should love a good prank, right?"

"I'm not a kid! I'm a highly respected man!"

"No. Vlad _Masters_ is a highly respected man. Vlad_ Plasmius_ is just some ghost with an ego bigger then Jack Fenton's waist line."

Vlad started laughing "Bigger then Jack's waist line. That's a good one. Wait, ego? My ego is none of your business."

"No matter how big it is?"

"Yes.. I mean no!"

"Vlad Master... is a vampire."

"I'm a ghost."

"Whatever you say, Count Vladula. Vlad Masters... is a vampire ghost."

"I am not a vampire of any kind, you brat!"

"Vlad Masters... is an umpire."

"I don't do that! I only like football! Not baseball! Football!"

"I don't care. Vlad Masters... is the worst father in the world because I grew up to be a villain that almost killed him."

"You nearly killed me? What did I do?"

"The fact that you told me you got married? The fact that I thought I was your daughter and NOT a clone! That's it! I'm out of here!" Scar phased through the wall leaving Vlad still trapped in the room.

"Scar? Daniel? uh, other Daniel? Someone, help!"

"I thought I'd find you out here."

Jazz climbed through the skylight into the roof of the Fenton Works and sat down beside Scar. "I brought you a soda."

"Thanks."

Jazz looked out over the skyline of Amity Park. The sun had set a while before and the last final gleams of twilight lit the tops of the taller buildings. "I used to come out here a lot. Then Dad put in some extra security and I couldn't how to get out here without setting it off. I loved the view. I'd look out at the roofs and wonder what the different families would be like."

There was a long silence. Just as Jazz was about to conclude that Scar was going to ignore her gambit she said, "Why are you here."

"I just wanted to know if you are all right."

"Why shouldn't I.. I'm stronger than anything this world has to throw against me."

"I didn't mean that. I heard about what you did to Danny and Vlad. It sounds to me like you have a lot of unresolved anger you need to deal with."

"I thought I dealt with it rather well. I got everything on tape. It'll entertain me for years to come." Scar retorted

"And that's why you ran away from everybody and came up here?"

"What do you plan to do, psychoanalysis me? I'm evil, OK. What more do you need to know. I'm evil and I do evil things."

"You say that like evil is an occupation. It's not. It's a lack of compassion for others. An antipathy towards others. It's not some job you do." Jazz said

"Well I did a pretty good job of it already. Well, thirty years from now for, but for me it's history. It's what I did. It's what I am."

"But you seem sorry about. Remorse is good, because it shows that you can connect to other people, feel their pain."

"I've felt all the pain I want. I don't need to feel anyone else's." Scar grumbled.

"No one's life can be that terrible."

"You think? You think! You don't know anything about my life."

"What's there to know," Jazz prompted.

"I grew up thinking I was a normal girl until I was five, then unexpectedly I developed ghost powers. But even then I didn't think that was unusual because Vlad, the man who pretended to be my father, had ghost powers as well. I assumed that everyone had powers like. And when I started dissolving while using my powers I thought that was something that happened to other people as well. Vlad constructed the body I wear to stabilize my existence and still I thought he was my father, that he loved me. That he was doing all this for me because I was his flesh and blood. Then one day I learned the truth and everything changed."

Scar drained the last of the soda. She crushed the aluminum flat as a cracker in her hands and bit it like a cookie. Jazz tried not to be impressed. After a while Scar continued.

"I was making ectoplasma balls and bouncing them off the wall, like I did all the time. Da... Vlad was away a lot of the time. This was, what twenty-seven years from now..."

"How did you get into the past?" Jazz interrupted

"Your brother was trying to send Julian and me farther into the future but the Time Medallions he fused into our chests were programmed wrong and we went thirty years into the past instead of into the future. It's strange to see Vlad looking so young. I remember him as being a really old man. He was still trying to take over the world even then but his powers were starting to weaken while Danny was still at the peak of his power."

"Anyway... I was bouncing ectoplasma balls against the wall when one of the hits this doorway. It was to one of Vlad's secret labs but I didn't know that, only that it was usually kept locked all the time. But this time when the ball hit it, the door opened a little. I was ten at the time. I wanted to know everything. So I peeked inside. I saw all these tall glass cylinders lined up along the walls. They were filled with - stuff. I couldn't tell what, so I went in a little farther."

"Now I could see that there were people in the cylinders, or things that looked like people. Each cylinder had a label at the bottom, Experiment 010, Experiment 011, and on and on. The room was huge. Suddenly a mechanical device, a wheeled tank confronted me. A deep voice said 'Intruder Alert! Intruder Alert. Halt. Identify. Scanning Intruder. Intruder Identification Complete. Welcome Experiment three-one-zero. Please do not disturb tank controls.'"

" 'Experiment? Am I a... No I'm can't be an experiment.' "

" 'Believe it, kid.' a ghost said 'every single one of us is a failed you prototype, and once Vlad come up with a better you, you will join us in imprisonment, forever and ever.' "

"I looked farther down the lab and saw that the tanks changed to cells stacked three levels high."

"I fell to my knees and buried my face in my hands and cried 'how could he lie to me? I'm his daughter.' "

" 'No you're not. Vlad never got married. He's bitter and alone.' a different ghost called from the second floor."

" 'Vlad!' I screamed 'I have never been so insulted in my whole life! Vlad will pay for this!' Suddenly I started glowing and a whirlwind started up. I cried out as I slowly changed 'what happing?' I said in pain. Black scales grew around my face and my hair blackened and grew. Claws grew from my hands and my eyes turned yellow. A tail grew out and spine popped up. I stumbled down on to four new legs as whispers were heard through out the prison."

" 'That's the strongest ghost ever in the worlds.' 'No one can do that.' 'I wonder how she does that.' "

"I put my paw on my head and received a sharp pain instead. I looked at my paws and saw blood on them. I growled and walked passed more cells. 'So, all of you are my brothers and sisters?' I said, getting used to my new body. "

" 'In a sense, yes.' one brave ghost called out. I jumped up to that brave ghost on the second floor in one leap."

" 'I guess then you all want to get back at Vlad for what he's done, hmm?" murmurs of agreement scattered through out the jail. I jumped back down and said 'perfect, I will need you guys to help me.' I tore a rifted to the ghost zone then pushed a button on the wall. All the doors opened and the freed ghosts flew into the ghost zone, except for that one brave ghost, the one on the second floor. That was Julian. He just stood there, waiting. "

" 'What?' I asked "

" 'It's, um, I want to stay with you.' Julian said nervously "

" 'Fine just don't get in my way.' I said and ran through the door and Julian flew after me."

Scar paused and spit out the aluminum she had been chewing.

"Let me get this straight," Jazz asked. "Vlad gave you an artificial body to stabilize your essence but it wasn't the monster form you have today? It was what, a just the body of a little girl?"

"I am what I am! I'm not some little girl!"

"I think you're protesting too much, but, hey, what's wrong with being a girl? Boy are incredibly clueless. Girl power rules!"

"You want to get pushed off this roof?" Scar threatened. "Look, I changed that day. I stopped being a girl, I began Scar, the evil, the monster. And the whole world had to suffer because of it. But first I had to have a little 'talk' with the man who had lied to me my whole life. That bastard downstairs, Vlad Plasmius!"

(Flashback)

Vlad was drinking tea in the empty lab when Scar crashed through the doorway. Vlad got up and said "how can you... how did you know..."

"Quiet old man," Scar snarled. She sank her claws into Vlad and pulled out his ghost half. She throw it into the a tube and Julian locked the top. Vlad's human self started shaking as his ghost self couldn't reach him. Scar raised a paw to finish the job when a ghost phased through the ceiling.

"Vlad Plasmius, what have you done?" It was the future Danny Phantom "The Spectro-seismograph has gone the scale. We triangulated it to your estate. Vlad Plasmius, how many times must I tell you, no exper- -Who the hell are you?"

Scar dropped Vlad and stalked towards him and Danny blasted her with a ghost ray. She crashed into the wall as Danny helped Vlad up "Vlad, you ok?"

"Yes, I think so." Vlad answered

"Then you are** SO MUCH TROUBLE**!"

Scar stood up and walked straight at them, her eyes red in rage.

"Vlad, cover your ears and get behind me." Danny took a breath and his ghostly wail rang thought the lab. The tube that held Vlad's ghost half shattered and the ghost flew back into his human self.

The glass flew at Scar who was clawing the ground not to be blown back. A heavy shard of glass smashed against her face, cutting deep into the scales that had formed over it. Her grip gave way and she crashed back against a wall and crashed on through. The shard of glass was wedged into her flesh across her eye. With a snarl she yanked it out and charged at Danny. He smashed her with a ray blast, then started walking towards her.

Julian stood in his way

"Leave her alone!" Julian yelled.

Scar struggled to stand as Danny pulled out a Fenton thermos.

Scar grabbed Julian by her teeth and cut a portal into the ghost zone. She jumped through and the portal closed behind her.

In the ghost zone canyon, the clones talked and meet each other face to face for the first time, until Scar's portal appeared and the wounded Scar and Julian fell out. "What happened?" one asked

"Danny Phantom, ghostly wail, glass," was all Julian could say. Scar stood up and climbed up some rock up to a tall cliff. She walked to the edge and sat down

"My brother and sisters, once again humanity has shunned me and has thus has shunned you. I say we have to be better then them because humans are scared of power and they are scared of us," the ghosts muttered agreements "so I ask you, join me, Dee- No. I renounce my old name. The one given by my fail father. Hereafter I shall be Scar! Scar Phantom, and I shall take over the most ghost-fearing city on Earth, and the home of Danny Phantom, Amity Park."

"Yeah." everyone agreed except one ghost

"What's in it for us? It looks like we'd take the fall for you." the ghost yelled

"Yeah," the crowd started to get uneasy. Julian flew up to her and whispered something in her ear and landed next to her

"I have been informed that you guys are hungry. Vlad was not giving you enough food, eh? Well, stick with me and YOU'LL NEVER GO HUNGRY AGAIN!!!!!"

"Yay! Alright. Let's hear it for her!"

(Real life)

"And that's how it all began." Scar concluded. "So psychoanalyze that."

She got up and walked along the edge of the roof. Jazz watched her pace. She realized that she was in over her head. Nothing in the books she had read cover anything like this.

"Scar, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for you."

"Yeah, yeah. Look, I'm going for a run. Don't wait up for me." Scar morphed into her monster form and leaped off the roof. She landed on the ground several stories below with barely a jolt and started running along the dark streets at lightning speed.


	7. Friday, Day at the Zoo

Danny was putting on his backpack as Scar teleported into the room with a smile. "Why are you happy?" Danny asked "villains shouldn't smile."

"Villains smile all the time, just evilly. We are going to this." Scar pulled out a map and Danny examined it

"This is a map of a zoo. We can't go. I have school." Danny walked out the door.

Scar teleported down to Julian, who was washing up the morning dishes.

"I can't believe Danny would rather go to school than to a cool place like a zoo." She complained.

"Perhaps he's been there before, so it isn't the thrill as it would be for you."

"But I want to go to the zoo."

"We could go together."

"But I want to go with Danny. He could explain everything to me."

"Who would watch Dan? 'Father' isn't very reliable."

"Don't ever call Vlad that again," Scar snapped. "Every time I think of hw he betrayed me and ruined my life I want to tear him limb from limb."

"But he did make you and I..." Julian swallowed whatever else he was going to saw when he saw Scar's black look. He busied himself for a moment putting dishes away. "If Danny won't leave school to go to the zoo, perhaps there's some way you could take the school to the zoo." he suggested.

With a shouted "yes" Scar teleported into Mr. Lancer office. Scar turned intangible and dove into the vice-principle. After a split second of resistance Scar walked her host into Danny's home room. Danny ran in just as the bell rang and sat down. Danny saw Lancer and a blue wisp came from his mouth

"Class," Scar/Lancer said "We will take a, uh, um _what do they call it? _Field trip to the zoo today. Chaperoning the trip will be a couple of parents right here."

Out in the hall one of Scar's duplicate flew in with Vlad and Dan (disguised as a human).

"You said you were setting me free!" Dan complained

"If you actually believed me I don't think you're a villain anymore." Scar's clone glowed and turned into a Maddie duplicate. "Hey, Vlad, don't hit on me just because I look like Maddie."

Lancer/Scar continued. This is Mister Bonny and Clyde and Maddie Fenton.

One of the girls in the class spoke up. "Mr Clyde, has anyone ever mentioned how much you look like Vlad Master, the investment billionaire?"

"I am Vlad...Ow!" Scar's Maddie clone elbowed him hard and said "Play along or else I'll stuff you into a thermos as well."

"Why, yes, I get that a lot - but no one ever seems to listen to me for advice." Vlad told the girl.

(At the Zoo)

The bus pulled up to the front gate and Danny's class got out. The slightly dazed driver wondered what he was doing here. "That's it!"' he muttered. "No more drinking for me." He called A.A. for nearest session and drove off.

The class walked past the gate while Vlad paid for their admissions. The human form of Scar had her arm around his waist but six inch claws protruded from her fingers digging deep into Vlad's side. As he paid the bill Vlad was silently vowing to never ever clone again, in hopes of preventing anything like Scar from ever coming about.

Danny, Sam and Tucker started talking about what they wanted to do first. Dan saw the opportunity to annoy them.

"Hey, Tucker."

"Yes?" Tucker asked. Dan grabbed his PDA "Hey, give that back! I have five more payments on that!"

"You want this, don't cha? Don't cha?" Dan smiled. Tucker jumped for the PDA and Dan held it above his head

"Yes, yes, yes!!"

"Then jump, geek boy, jump!!" Tucker jumped up again and barely missed his precious technology.

"Dan!" Danny said "give that back!"

"Or what? You going to use your powers? In public?" Dan asked with a laugh.

Danny growled and his eyes flashed green.

"Oooh, the scary eyes." Dan said sarcastically, "what next?"

"This"

Dan was pushed by an invisibles ghost and he fell to the ground. The PDA slid to Tucker's feet. Tucker picked it up and started kissing it.

"Oh, baby! I thought I'd never see you again!" Tucker turned it on and video game noises preceded to play out loud. Dan pick himself up as his ghost sense went off

"It always go off after the ghost comes." Dan muttered.

"You have now been haunted. Thank you for shopping Phantom Mart." Scar's human disguise appeared next to them.

"Scar, what are you doing here?" Danny asked

"I wanted to go to the Zoo _today_ and here we are." Scar said proudly.

"This was your idea? You hijacked my whole class just because you wanted to go to the zoo?"

"So?"

"You can't do that!"

"I already did. Look, does anyone look unhappy?"

"I'm out three hundred dollars." Vlad said as he shoved his wallet back in his pocket "So don't count me among the happy campers."

"And what about Mr. Lancer? You were overshadowing him earlier. I should have known. But where is he now?"

"In his favorite broom closet. By the time he gets out, school will be over and he'll be too embarrassed to ever mention this to anybody. See? I've got everything figured out. So where do we go first? People say I look like a lion. Do they have lions here? Let's go."

"As a Goth, I love the hideous tragic and there can be no better word for today. This is going to be fun." Sam said with a dark smirk.

"You're not siding with her, are you?" Danny accused.

"Heavens, no. Today looks like a train wreck in motion. I'm just going to enjoy the action."

"You got to admit," Tuck added, "that this is a lot more interesting that the review for next weeks quiz was ever going to be."

The friends strolled along the path towards the lion exhibit. They paused to look at various small mammals, anteaters, capybaras, red pandas. Danny was particularly fond of the tree kangaroo, an animal that had no place in a tree but seemed quite adept there. Eventually the lion enclosure came into view.

Scar was disappointed.

"They're a lot smaller than I expected. Why I could eat one of them with one big..."

"Please don't" Danny asked.

"This is your idea of the king of the beasts? Hah!" In a flash Scar had transformed into a miniature version of herself, one close to the size of the lions. "How do I look?" she asked.

"Lions don't have flame or spikes on their backs" Tucker told her. She concentrated for a moment and the flaming mane around her neck fell down, now hair along with the flame at the end of her tail. With a groan, the sharp spikes receded into her back and disappeared.

With a leap Scar jumped into the Lion enclosure and landed next to the big-maned male. The lion roared with surprise when she appeared, then made a brief charge at her. A slash of his claws sent Scar tumbling away. She turn and charged at the leader of the pride and battered him back.

They sparred for a few minutes before finally the male slunk away to a remote corner of the enclosure, defeated. Scar took his position on a rock overlooking the pen. The females in the pride came up to her one by one to give her a sniff. Many turned away with a disgruntled snort.

Sam nudged Danny, who looked and saw several attendants of the zoo clustering near the enclosure. Some were pointing to Scar. One pulled out a cell phone and started talking earnestly to someone.

"Cover me," Danny asked. "I'm going ghost."

His friends made a screen for Danny to transform. He went intangible and flew up next to Scar.

"Time to go," he whispered to her. "The zookeepers have noticed they've got an extra lion in their pen. You don't need this kind of attention."

"Yeah, it was getting pretty boring." She leaped down on the rocks, went invisible before materializing in her human form next to Sam and Tucker.

"What's next?" she asked.

"We need to find Vlad and Dan. I don't like them wandering around on their own.

"Vlad's sure to be in the food court," Sam suggested. "It's air conditioned there.

"And I bet Dan's at the ape exhibit," Scar said, "admiring his betters."

Danny lead the way to the food court where they found Vlad under siege from the girl who thought she had recognized him.

"Mr Masters," she asked, "What quality do you find must helpful for success in the business world?"

"I keep telling you, you have me confused with someone else," Vlad tried to tell her. "But if I were this Masters person I suppose I'd would say a complete and total heartlessness. Sympathy, compassion, a regard for the other have always seemed like the weaknesses of the fool."

"That's it? That's all the advice you have to give to someone who wants to model their life after you? Ruthless heartlessness? I figured that much out just by watching "The Apprentice." She flounced away.

Vlad saw Danny watching with disapproval on his face. "Wait?" Vlad demanded. "I should have told her that the secret to business success is overshadowing your enemies and making them make mistakes?"

"You were supposed to keep an eye on Dan. Where is he?"

"I thought this sweet little girl with the nasty disposition" Vlad pointed at Scar, "was supposed to be the one looking after Dan. After all it is her task, not mine. I'm only here under duress."

Vlad paused as he noticed Scar's hair starting to swirl around her head, even thought there was no wind about to blow it. Hurried, he added, "I saw him head west."

"Monkey exhibit" Tucker explained to Scar. "You were right."

Vlad joined the others as they set off "I was going to suggest that if it's so important to find Dan then perhaps we ought to split up so we could cover more ground," he suggested. "And whoever finds him could call the others."

"No way," Scar said. "Someone, and I'm not saying who, would just use this as an excuse to sit idly by like you have been all morning. You're sticking with us. We find Dan together."

They walked in silence for while.

"So what do you do, when you're not destroying civilization?" Tucker asked Scar. He was walking beside her, close enough to touch her hand but unable to find the nerve to actually do so.

"Are you flirting with me?" Scar asked.

"No. No. No. I don't know. I was just making conversation." Tucker blushed. "Why, did it sound like flirting?"

"Aren't you scared of my other form?"

"Deathly so, but you're kind of cute when you're not a eight foot scaly monster."

"That's my normal form. Looking like a girl takes a little effort for me. The human form even more so."

Tucker didn't say anything. He stared intently at the ground passing in front of him, so he didn't see Danny and Sam trying hard not to laugh.

Abruptly Scar said, "I've never had much time when I wasn't leading an army against your world. I don't know what else to do. Since getting stuck in the past I've done Clockwork's bidding in hopes that he'll eventually let Julian and me go home. But I sometimes wonder if he plans to ever let us return. We'd just fight with..." she nodded towards Danny, "and end up in a thermos.

"Sounds like you're better off here than then." Tucker said.

"But it's still an exile."

"What do you do for Clockwork?"

"We investigate ghosts that Clockwork thinks will be troublesome. Ghosts like Dan. We also looked into Danny and Vlad. We figure out their weaknesses, sometimes their motivations and goals. Mostly I just sit and brood, wondering what I could have done differently so I wouldn't get clobbered by goody-two-shoes there.

"So you don't go to movies or play video games? Read books or listen to music?"

Scar shook her head.

The primate exhibit consisted of a large rolling field divided into several compounds, for Gorillas, Chimpanzees and Orangutans. A deep moat around the borders kept the primates from escaping. They found Dan standing at one of the outlooks watching a family of chimps pawing through a pile of cut brush and melons. A mother was off to one side with a small child which she was carefully grooming. The patriarch of the family squatted at the bottom of the hill watching the humans watching his clan. Every once in a while he would stand and eloquently hold out his hand, as if begging for a treat. Dan's eyes bored into those of the old ape. The smug villain seems depressed.

"Hey, Dan," Scar yelled, "Whatcha doing? Checking out your betters?"

"How do you know that they're not your betters?" he snapped.

"Because they're in there and I'm not." She moved in to grab Dan and throw him over the railing. "I bet they'll accept you into their tribe in no time."

"Hey" Danny shouted and lunged after Scar. He was too late to stop Dan from going over the railing. Instantly Danny changed to ghost form, phased through the barrier and caught Dan before he hit bottom. He turned them both invisible and flew back up to the observation deck. Behind some bushes he rematerialized and lead Dan back to the group.

"Scar, what's the matter with you! Why did you throw Dan into the exhibit. Without his powers he could have been hurt!"

"She doesn't know any better," Dan said. "She thinks she's a great wit but she doesn't realize that her illusions of freedom are as illusionary as those of those monkeys."

"Apes," Sam corrected. "Monkeys have tails, Apes don't."

"You always were an obnoxious know-it-all," Dan snarled. "You think your Goth play-acting makes you all free and liberated from your parents upper-class conventionality, but you are just as much stuck in your role as little miss rebel girl. All of you are as much prisoners as these a-p-e-s" he drew out the work mockingly, "are." You don't believe it because you don't see the bars, but then neither do these apes, do they?"

"And you," he turned to glare at Scar, "with your endless pranks and humiliations think you are being so superior. But you're stuck in your own past, you have to delicately move so as to avoid undoing your own existence. You're in the smallest, tightest prison of all. I'd prefer living in that wretched Fenton Thermos than living your life."

"Shut your mouth, you filthy savage," Scar turned to swing at Dan but Danny caught her arm and held her back.

"Are you going to let him insult us like that?" She demanded.

"I am a little tired of the way you do pick on him all the time," Danny said. "He does have kind of a point."

"Because he's half you," Sam accused. "Do you really think I'm an obnoxious know-it-all?"

"Sam, no! I never thought of you that way. Dan's just jerking our chains. I always thought you were..." Danny went red in the face and couldn't finish his sentence.

"Touché. Dan Phantom. _Touché_" Vlad said. "I didn't think there was anything that could get between those two. It must be my half of yourself that makes you so clever."

"Vlad, your mooning after my mother has always been the creepiest thing I ever saw. Even your ghost half thought it was creepy. You don't think that your compulsion isn't a prison without bars?"

"Hey, ice cream!" Tucker called out. He grabbed Sam and Danny and dragged them off to a vendor who had been parked thirty feet away all morning.

Scar, Dan and Vlad looked at each other. Dan turned back to Scar one last time. "You all have placed far too much faith in this dinky little watch thing, I _will_ get out of it and when I do you will experience such pain as will make that _scar_ on your face as nothing."

"I can beat you tonight, tomorrow, any time you want!" Scar said and walked off to join Tucker and the others. Vlad waved Dan in front of him and followed him to the group.

Scar had, by the time they had rejoined them, discovered the meaning of 'brain-freeze.' from eating her ice cream bar too fast. She was already hitting up Danny for money for another.

"Let's go down to the Duck Pond," Tucker suggested, "and feed the fish. That's always a lot of fun."

"I hope so," Scar said, "this Zoo thing has been less exciting that advertised."

The Duck Pond was a short distance away, down a gradual slope, to the center of the zoological park. Wood piers extended out into the pond, which covered two or three acres. Along the piers were mounted a number of red boxes with a large chrome handle at the bottoms. Scar motioned to the boxes and wondered, "what are those?"

"I'll show you," Tucker volunteered. He scooped out a quarter from his pocket, deposited in a slot and turned the chrome handle. From a slot under the handle green pellets began to pour into his other hand.

"Here." He gave half the pellets to Scar and led her out to the end of the pier. He leaned over and threw a few pellets into the water. A greenish-brown carp as long as his arm swarm to the surface and gulped the pellets down. Ducks from a short distance away began swimming towards them to claim some of the remaining pellets. Tucker threw a few more pellets, bringing more carp to the surface. Scar joined in, then laughed with joy as an incredible, huge, roiling mass of fish thrashed around under them fighting to catch the food pellets as she and Tucker threw them in.

"I haven't seen so many hungry mouths since the first time I fed all my brother clones after conquering Amity Park!" she said. "Throw a guy in there and I bet the only thing left would be his shoes! Quarters! I need more quarters!"

Danny fished out a couple quarters for Scar then turned to say something to Sam only to find she wasn't there. He looked around and found her siting on a bench under a tree on the shore. He was going to join her when he sw his sister, Jazz, sit down beside her. Danny wanted to apologize for whatever it was than Dan had said that upset Sam so, but when it came to "Little Miss Know-It-Alls" his sister couldn't be beat. What he had to say to wait until Jazz left.

"Do you mind?" Jazz asked. "I don't want to interrupt your Goth rage."

"Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

"I could ask the same of you," Jazz replied, helping herself to the unoccupied end of the bench. "Independent Studies for science," Jazz explained. "I'm documenting the social patterns of the Emperor Penguins in captivity and comparing them to those in the wild. So technically I still am at school. And you?"

"Scar wanted to go to the Zoo and what Scar wants Danny enables her to get. Have they found Mr. Lancer yet?"

"Is he missing?"

"In a closet, or so I hear."

"I've known that for years. But I suppose you mean one of the broom closets. How's come you're not out on the pier with the others?"

"They're feeding the fish. There's something creepy about so many fish packed into so small a space so that all you see are giant gaping mouths. It's like some kind of horror movie - only I like horror movies."

"But I've seen you feed the fish lots of time." Jazz said. "What's really got you down?"

"Danny thinks I'm a know-it-all."

"No," Jazz scoffed. "What makes you think that?"

"Well, Dan said..."

"And you believed him?"

"But Danny didn't deny it."

"So?"

"Well, if Dan said it, then Danny must think it because Dan's, you know, half Danny."

"And half Vlad. Maybe it was the Vlad half that was talking."

"Pluuuze."

"I do know that Danny thinks the world of you. You're his best friend."

"No, Tucker's his best friend. I'm just his best friend who's a girl."

"But I'm sure Danny doesn't think you're a know-it-all."

"Then why did Dan..."

"Because Dan is evil. That's what evil people do, hurt people." Jazz paused. "Look, Sam, Do you think I'm a know-it-all?"

"Is this turning into an after-school special, where I learn that everyone is a little creep inside?"

Jazz hesitated. "Maybe."

Sam rolled her eyes and got up to leave.

"Sam wait. I know I am a buttinski, and I know I bug the heck out of Danny when I try to tell him things he doesn't want hear. But he knows I do it because I love him, and he doesn't hold it against me. Well, I mean, he does hold it against me sometimes but we're still family. He knows that if he were in trouble I'd do anything to help him, and vice versa. And I'm sure the same is true for you."

"Yeah. Family. Yea, Family!"

"Beside...Who got the school to change the cafeteria menu?"

"I did."

"And who lead the great frog revolt in biology class?"

"I did."

"And who..."

"OK, I get the picture. I AM a know-it-all."

"And so's Danny, and so is Tucker. Each in their own way. We're all know-it-alls. We've all got our foibles and areas of expertise."

"So you're saying we should all revel in our own level of crapulence?"

"Sam! I'm shocked at your language! But, yes. We are who we are and no time paradox ghost with a bad disposition ought to make us feel bad about that."

"Yea Team Us! Rah! Rah!"

"Sam weren't you listening to me? Didn't anything I said get through to you? Oh," Jazz snorted in disgust. "You're hopeless!"

"Thank you. At least someone understands me." At Jazz's quiizical look Sam explained,"Don't you know, since I'm such a know-it-all that maybe I know all that? You didn't have to spell it out to me. Sometimes I just get a little broody because, you know, knowledge hurts. What I don't understand is how you can stay so chipper knowing as much as you do?"

Sam walked back out on the pier and joined Danny at the railing. After a moment Jazz got up and joined them.

Sam watched her two friends scatter food pellets. A loud "plunk" caught her attention. Turning, she saw a large splash of water coming down next to one of the ducks. A moment later there was another large splash, then Sam saw one of duck knocked over, a green pellet of food bouncing off its head. Sam looked down the pier and saw Scar flick another pellet into the lake, landing with a loud 'plunk' into the water next to a duck.

"Scar what are you doing?"Sam demanded.

"Feeding the ducks."

"No you're not. You're trying to hit them. And you're using ghost powers to really hurt them. Why are you doing that?"

"What's it to you?" Scar demanded, bouncing another pellet off a duck. Sam made a grab for the rest of the pellets Scar had but she closed her hand too quickly and turned with a growl on Sam. "Don't mess with me," she snarled.

"But Scar you're hurting the duck."

"So."

"Well, it's cruel."

"Im evil, don't you remember. I do evil stuff."

"Like hurting little ducks who never did anything to you."

"I hurt a lot of people that never hurt me before. Why is this any diffrent?"Scar shrugged and flicked another pellet.

It missed. She cursed under her breath and took aim with another of the food pellets. She had her target all lined up when - bing! Something bounced off her head.

She looked around but nobody seemed to be looking at her. Sam was down a pier by Danny again with some pellets in her hand.

Scar shook her head and started looking for another duck to shot at.

Ping!

Again something bounced off her head. She swivelled with a beast like growl but again there was nothing to see. Scar turned back to the ducks.

Ping! Ping!

Scar spun around again and this time caught Sam leaning back down on the railing, as if she hadn't moved at all.

Scar stomped down to Sam, her hair flying in a small invisible tornado.

"Don't ever throw things at me again." she said.

"Oh, why? Because it annoys you?"

"Because I'll tear your spleen out if you do it again."

Danny was suddenly leaning over Scar. "I don't think so," he said. "Scar, I won't let you threaten my friends. And I certainly won't let you attack them."

"She was throwing things at me."

"You mean these little food pellets?" Sam asked. "These little food pellets that are two small to actually hurt anybody?"

"But she was throwing them hard. They hurt."

"Right, like hard enough to knock a duck over?" Sam teased.

Danny glared at Scar.

"Well, hey, this is going great," Jazz butted in. "Say, if you all are playing hooky from school, you might want to think about leaving soon because I just saw the Principal and half a dozen police storming in through the gate. I think I saw Mr. Lancer with them."

Danny continued to glare at Scar.

"Ah, guys," Tucker said, "Maybe we should go?"

Scar looked away then looked back at Danny. "Alright, let's go". She tossed the rest of her food pellets lightly into the pond then brushed off her hands. "So what's the big deal about those ducks anyway?"

Danny lead them along the edge of the Duck Pond and down into a neglected pathway overgrown with trees.

"It's not about the ducks, it's about how you treat others, people who are weaker than you." Sam explained. "Ducks have feelings. I just wanted you to know what it was like to be treated the way you treated those ducks."

"You know, when I ruled Amity Park thirty years from now, people like you disappeared very abruptly," Scar snapped. She saw Danny still glaring at her and frowned. "OK, maybe you're right. It was hardly fair to pick on creatures who are so far below me in power. I used to think he was a coward for not killing me when he had a chance," Scar said, nodding towards Danny who had dropped back to skivvy Dan along. "He must have been afraid of your nagging if he had."

"You know, that really creeps me out," Tucker said. "Knowing that thirty years from now you will destroy Amity Park. You probably know who lived and who got killed but I can't bring myself to ask."

"If you really want to know..."

"No! Don't tell me. Don't tell me anything," Tucker wailed.

Scar chuckled. "What about you," she asked Sam. "Want to know your fate? Who you married, what kind of kids you have?"

"No-o-o. I think I'd rather make my mistakes without anyone's help."

The path lead pass the backs of several animal barns. Through the breaks in the screening trees Scar saw some brown, freckled creatures with impossibly long necks. "Hey, Zebras," she called.

"No, those are giraffes. Zebras are the ones that look like black and white stripped horses." Tucker corrected.

"Oh. What are we doing back here anyway?" Scar asked.

"We're dodging the truant officers."

"Truant?"

"Right. It's against the law not to go to school, so they have a kind of policeman to pick up kids who are dodging school."

"Like us."

"What'll happen if they catch us?"

"Mostly give up a long, boring lecture on how we're squandering our future by not going to school."

"I've never been to school in my life before this week, and the one day I went was the most boring day ever," Scar wondered.

"Well I suppose school is a bit of a let down after destroying a whole civilization,"

"Tucker, don't encourage her," Sam said.

The group ended up behind the Elephant house next to a large pile of manure and a high brick fence. Danny motioned everybody to gather around.

"The other side of this wall is Madison street. If we walk through the wall, we can catch a bus home and no one at school will be any the wiser. So Scar, you take Dan and Jazz through, and I'll take Sam and Tucker through and we'll met on the other side."

"Ride a bus?" Vlad objected. "I don't think so." He changed to Vlad Plasmius. "I'll fly on ahead and met you all at the Fenton Works."

"Oooo, I'm too good for a bus," Scar mocked. "By the way, what is a bus?"

"You rode one here, remember?" Danny explained. "You commandeered the bus driver?"

"Oh, one of those things. Wouldn't it just be easier to fly back like Vlad did?"

"We've got a lot of people here who don't have ghost powers, Scar."

"But she may have a point," Jazz interrupted. "People might wonder why so many kids are on the bus in the middle of the day instead of being at school."

"So what are we going to do to fill the rest of the day?" Tucker asked.

"I know what I'm going to do once we get home," Jazz said, "stretch out on pool and catch some rays."

"Hey a pool party!" Tucker exclaimed "Great, Sam and I can run home and get our suits."

"Why not." Danny agreed. "Scar, you take Dan and Jazz home and I'll take Sam and Tucker to their houses to pick up their suits. I think I'm ready for a pool party, too."

He changed into Danny Phantom, linked hands with his friends, faded to invisibility and flew away.


	8. Friday, Part Two, Pool Party

Danny stacking up a pile of towels to take out to the Fenton Pool when Jazz emerged from her bedroom. She was wearing a small two piece bathing suit with a yellow print design. Danny's eyes bugged.

"You're not wearing that are you?" he sputtered.

"Why? What wrong with my suit?"

"It's tiny. I've got friends coming over. Don't embarrass me in front of my friends."

"There's nothing wrong with this suit. It's a lot larger than most of the other suits they were selling at Target. Don't be such a prude."

Jazz, please. It's so itsy, bitsy, teeny weenie."

"Exactly, with yellow polka dots."

Danny looked at his sister blankly.

"The song, bro. Don't you remember the song? 'It was an itsy-bitsy, teeny-weenie yellow, polka dot bikini.' The minute I saw this I had to get it."

"You bought a bathing suit because of a song?

"It's a classic."

"You're weird."

"Hi Danny," Sam Manson was coming into the house. She was wearing a wide-brimmed hat with a short veil over her usual goth make-up, while a long black cloak covered the rest of her. She whipped the cloak off and dropped it on the couch.

Danny's jaw dropped.

Sam was wearing a black one-piece bathing suit but someone had cut out most of the middle and sewn black lace in its place.

Danny fled to the swimming pool.

Scar was down at the pool when Danny got back. She was wearing one of Jazz's older bathing suits, a one piece Speedo with Casper High printed on it from when Jazz had been on the swim team. It made her look surprisingly young and innocent.

"Why is there a tunnel under the tank?" she asked. "Is that so you can drain it?"

"It's a pool, not a tank. And - ah - the tunnel is the secret exit for the Specter Speeder.

"And it phases through the swimming tank?"

"Pool! No, the pool is hinged to swing out of the way when the Speeder approaches."

But wouldn't that dump all the water out of the ta - pool? Who would do something that stupid?"

"It was my Dad's idea. Wait how do you know there's a tunnel under the pool?"

"Ghost senses. Why do you wear clothes when you're taking a bath?"

"It's not a bath. It's for swimming, you know, splashing around, playing?"

"But still..."

"Scar, we don't go around naked, that's all there is to it."

"Then your sister's outfit...?"

"So you've seen it, too," he groaned. Danny started unfolding the lawn chairs and setting them around the pool. "Where's Julian? I kind of thought he was your shadow."

"He's making snacks. He is my shadow but I told him to guard Clockwork to get him out of my hair for a week. Don't tell, ok?"

"Why not tell him? I thought you were evil. Hurting people is what evil does."

"I had enough psychology from your sister last night so don't you start on me, too. But -" Scar paused, deep in thought. "Julian means well and I owe him so much... I hate it when he sulks. Just don't tell, OK. You, I don't have qualm about hurting. Then there's the face he gives me when I don't want to do something I want to do and it's like... you can't say no. It's like.. Oh look."

Jazz and Sam came down the path to the pool. Danny watched them approach for a moment then, ears red, furiously looked for away.

He saw Tucker Foley coming in through a side gate. Tuck was wearing baggy swim trunks that reached well past his knees. But for the brand name printed down its side you would hardly have known the difference from the regular pants he wore. He was carrying a backpack, which from the way it rattled when he set it down, contained his PDA and other electronic gadgets.

"Hi Danny, Jazz. Sam, if that's what you're going to wear today you can kiss your pasty-white complexion good-bye."

"Not really," she flashed a tube of Sun Block, SPF 80. "Hey, look who's joining the party." She pointed to Vlad and Dan who were coming down the path. Vlad had changed into a White polo shirt with chino pants. Dan was in his usual jumpsuit, hair flaming in the breeze. "How did you get them to come out here?"

"Probably came out to drool over my sister the exhibitionist." Danny said.

"That's it!" Jazz shouted and pushed Danny into the pool.

He went ghost, phased through the pool and up behind Jazz and pushed her in.

"Hey!"

Sam backed away to a lawn chair sitting under an umbrella and sat down. "Too much excitement for me." she announced as she sat down.

And just as quickly found herself levitating in the air towards the pool.

"Don't you dare, Daniel Fenton!"

But it was Tucker's laughter that followed her too the pool. She came up sputtering, "Foley! You're history!" She clambered out of the pool, threw aside her sodden straw hat and charged after the cringing geek.

"Didn't I tell you this would be better than television," Dan said to Vlad.

"And it's about to get even better," Vlad chuckled.

Dan frowned, then felt a jerk on his cape. "Wha?" He turned and saw Scar holding on, marching towards the pool. "Let me go, you little brat," he snarled but Scar was relentless and Dan disappeared under the pool's water.

He came to the surface unexpectedly bald, his flaming hair drowned by the water.

"Hey, baldy," Scar called, "not so tough without your hair." She bent over laughing and didn't see Danny siding around to give her a good push. "Ack!" she hollered but came up laughing.

Dan pushed up himself on the edge of the pool and scowled at Scar. "If I had my ghost powers, child, you would rue your childish japes." He snarled, then with a sputtering pop his hair burst into flame again. Dan sloshed his way back to his chair beside Vlad. "One word from you," he warned "and you'll join the rest in the pool."

Vlad hid his mirth in a long drink of iced tea.

"Where's Julian?" Scar wondered as she pulled up on the edge of the pool. The gang had calmed down somewhat. Sam had found a floating lounge chair and was drifting around the pool napping. Tucker and Danny were playing dodge ball while Jazz was spread out on a blanket, soaking up rays.

"Cannonball" A voice sang out. Everyone looked around but could see where it came from.

"Julian?" Scar looked up. There was a small dot high up in the sky. It was rapidly descending. "Oh boy."

The ghost boy came into sight falling from some inconceivable height. He hit the water with explosive force. Water fountained into the air, falling to the ground with a heavy splash.

"Yi ha!" Julian shouted. "That was fun!" He started to soar into the sky. "Julian! Stop!" Scar commanded.

The ghost boy came back to the pool. "Yes, Master."

"Once was fun," she said as she wiped water off her face. "Twice is just ..." she searched for the right word. "Just don't do it again."

Sulking, Julian went over to one of the lawn chairs and sat down. Scar made her way to Danny and whispered "see, that's the face Julian has."

Dan was having a laugh as Vlad hop out of his chair and tried to brush the water off his clothes. "You insufferable little brat." he growled and changed into his ghost form. He was about to launch a devastating attack against Julian only to find Danny and Scar standing in his way.

"No ghost fighting, Vlad," Danny said. " Not today. We're having fun."

"Fun, you call this fun?"

"Yes, I do" Scar said

"Well, I didn't ask to be drenched by that nitwitted little boob."

"That's my assistant you're talking about." Scar warned.

"Just turn intangible for a minute. That water will drain right off." Danny advised.

"Maybe if Julian brought out some snacks everyone will feel happier," Tucker suggested.

Julian stalked off to the kitchen.

The sun slowly crept towards the western horizon. People were sitting around the pool, nibbling on Julian's snacks and idling chatting. Dan was reading a book, called Escaping the Fenton Thermos for the Evil, Creepy Nitwits, when Scar came out of the Fenton Works. Dan first saw the huge gun then the ghost wielding it. "Put that down before you hurt your self." Dan said calmly.

"I'm not the one getting hurt." Scar said, pointing the gun at Dan.

Dan got up and said "I know how this will work out. We have a small standoff. Eventually your arm will get tired and you'll learn a lesson about something or other."

"Oh, you wish." Scar pulled out a lever on the gun and pumped it several times the gun. Danny saw Scar with the gun and ran over to her.

"What the heck are you doing?" Danny nearly yelled. "What are you hunting Dan like this?"

"Um, uh, it's ghost hunting season?"

"No it's not!" Danny said

"He's right," Dan said "It's human season."

"Fine," Danny said "it's ghost season."

"Human season."

"Ghost."

"Human."

"Ghost"

"Human!

"Human season." Danny said after getting confused

"Ghost season! Fire!" Scar aimed her gun and fired. A gallon of whip cream splurted all over Dan.

Dan got up and scraped the whip cream off him. He walked back over to Danny "let's do that again. But this time you start."

"O-k," Danny said unsure of what that would prove. Then he got what was going on and continued "Scar, would you like to shoot me now or wait till I go to bed?"

"Shoot him now!" Dan yelled "Shoot him now!"

"You keep out of this!" Danny said "she doesn't have to shoot you now!"

"Well, I say she does have to shoot me now!" Dan turned to Scar "So, shoot me now!" Scar shrugged and fired another gallon of whip cream at Dan. Dan recovered and marched but over to Danny and prepared to speak but stopped

"Yes?" Danny said innocently. Dan closed his mouth and shook his head

"Oh, no, you don't. Not again. Sorry." Dan walked over to Scar "this time I'll start it from the other end. Look, you were hunting me, right?"

"Right." Scar said proudly

"And this is human season, right?"

"Right," Scar said not as surely

"And if he was a human, what would you do?" Danny butted in

"Yeah," Dan said "you're so smart. If I was a human what _would_ you do?"

"Well, I'd..." Scar aimed her gun

"Not again," Dan said as Scar covered him with whipped cream.

Dan stalked back to his chair. "Go away. You spend a week watching tv and this is all you have to show for it - old Bugs Bunny gags?"

"No, I've got lots of other ideas as well." Scar smiled evilly.

"What a waste of good whip cream," Tucker mourned.

"Help yourself," said Dan and flung a handful at Tucker.

"Julian," Scar called. "We're ready for desert!"

"You planned desert? " Dan asked. "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"

Julian came out of the house carrying a small table with a couple bags on it. Dan watched this suspiciously and decided it was time to move. As he was getting up Scar shot him with loops of ectoplasm that hardened into ropes binding him to the chair. He struggled against the bonds but could neither break the bonds nor the chair.

"What now?" Dan asked trying to break free of Scar's grip

"I need you." Scar answered.

"What's that for?" Dan asked."What are you doing?!"

Julian handed Scar a stick. A marshmallow was stuck on the end. She held the marshmallow over Dan's hair and the marshmallow started to turn brown

"**YOU'RE COOKING?!**" Dan yelled.

His hair flared up and Scar pulled the fluffy treat away before it caught fire. She blew on it and held it near Julian who deftly captured the hot goo between a pair of graham crackers. He handed the sandwich back to Scar, who took a bite.

"Mmmm... Evil! Always taste better fresh!"

Danny, Sam and Tucker got out of the pool and walked over to where Scar cooking more s'mores over Dan.

"You can't do that!" Sam argued. "He's a human..."

Dan glared at her.

"I mean he's may be a ghost and incredibly evil but he still has ri..." Scar shoved a marshmallow in Sam's mouth. "Wow, that is good!"

Scar handed Sam a stick with marshmallow. She held it over Dan. As it roasted she glanced at his friend who were staring at her. "Guys it's good!"

"Really?" Tucker asked grabbing Sam's stick and ate the marshmallow without waiting for the graham crackers and chocolate. "It does taste like villain."

"I can't believe you guys," Danny said, crossing his arms. "How can you eat s'mores cooked for someone's hair. It's cruel and unusual. Sam, I'm especially shocked by you. After all those biology frogs you rescued, you're treating Dan like some hibachi?"

"_You little brat! When I get my hands on you I'll tear you apart molecule by molecule!"_

A white flame grew and Tucker's s'more caught on fire. Tucker pulled the marshmallow out just as it fell to the ground

"Aw, man," Tucker whined

"No big." Scar said "We have tons of marshmallows and an eternal fire at least until the next rain storm."

"Scar, I order you to stop - mmuph!" Sam had sneaked behind Danny and stuffed a marshmallow into his mouth. "Hey, that is good!"

"You know what would make this evening perfect," Tucker said. "Firework."

"When I get these damned bracelet off my wrist," Dan raged, "You'll see fireworks alright. All the way to hell!"

"Calm down, Hibachi boy, you're ruining the marshmallows. Who's ready for another?"


	9. Saturday, All House Parties End Badly

Dan got up early and crept upstair, which was hard with combat boots on, but still Dan kept him self silent. Past Danny door and into the bathroom. Dan looked around just to make sure no one saw his old habit he got as a kid he just couldn't break. He grabbed a towel and hung it around his neck. He reached into his jumpsuit and found the zipper. Dan pulled the zipper down and wrap the towel around his waist. He pull the shower curtain back and stepped in. He hung the towel on the rack and turned on the water. He reach for the soap and though '_If anyone saw this, my day's as a villain are over. And I have so many people left unkilled.'_

Scar twitched in her monster self's sleep when the steam for the shower woke her up. She sat up and sniffed the air. "who would take a shower this early? And with lilacs no less." she said softly. She jumped off Danny's bed and followed the smell.

Dan turned off the water and grabbed the towel. He wrapped it around his waist and got out of the shower. He reach into a pocket on his belt and pulled out a toothbrush and toothpaste. "Can't believe I still do this." Dan sighed to himself. He put the toothpaste on the brush and started brushing his fangs.

Scar put her ear on the door just to be safe and heard Dan talking to himself. "I have got to stop doing this." Dan said "but I can't. Damn childhood habits!" Scar put on an evil smile as she phased through the floor. Dan's ghost sense went off and Scar's ghostly self phased through the floor with a camera.

"Smile, Dan!" She said as she snapped picture after picture of the toweled villain.

"Scar!" Dan yelled "Get out of here! Now!"

"Guys, what's going on here?" Danny asked, still drowsy but he woke up as soon as he brain registered the things he saw: Dan, naked, towel, hygiene. "Oh, my god!" Danny said in shock. "Dan, what are you doing?"

"What ever it is..." Scar laughed "It's the funniest thing I have ever seen!" Dan grabbed his jumpsuit and shoved the still laughing Scar into Danny and slammed the door. Scar calmed down as she showed Danny her instant picture of Dan "I got it on film, Oh he'll never live it down!"

Dan in the bathroom pulled on his jumpsuit and said "that's it! I can't take it anymore! Tonight, Scar Phantom will die! If it's the last thing I do!"

An unsuspecting Danny Fenton answered the doorbell at 7 PM on this fateful Saturday night. He found Dash and half the football team on the steps.

"Hey, Fen-Tone, who invited you to this party?" Dash sneered before pushing his way into the house. "Come on, let get the music cranked up and par-tay!"

"Party?"

Paulina was last through the door. "I think it's swell of you to have this party," she said. She was wearing one of the Danny Phantom T-shirts Scar had made. "Do you think the Ghost Boy will show up? Your cousin Scar said he might."

"Scar? Scar organized this party?" Danny said to himself. "_Scar!_" He shouted and run up the stairs.

"Jazz, where's Scar? What do you know about a party here?"

"Is it Eight O'clock already?"

"It's Seven and half the jocks in Casper High are downstairs trashing the place."

"I said Eight. Can't anybody tell time?"

"You're behind this?"

"It was supposed to be a surprise party for you."

"Surprise!" Scar finally appeared.

With a scream Danny turned around. "Don't sneak up on me. Who told you you could have a party?"

"Jazz."

"Jazz," Danny spun around again, "what are we going to tell Mom. She'll know. And what if Dan causes trouble."

"Pffff." Scar snorted. "I can handle him."

"Danny, we've taken care of everything. Just sit back are relax." Jazz tried to reassure her brother.

"With Dash here, picking on me at every turn?"

"Well, it's a little late to cancel it, isn't it?" Jazz turned to Scar. "Come on, let's meet our guests."

Julian was in the kitchen quietly and efficiently serving up snacks from an enormous reserve of ingredients. Some how he exuded an "do-no-disturb" aura that kept the party from spilling into the kitchen. For that reason Danny took refuge there. Sam and Tucker soon found him there and joined him at the table. Julian slid a bowl of chips, some dip and a plate of veggie in front of them.

"She didn't tell you?" Tucker asked.

"Huh?"

"Jazz. She said she told you about the party." Sam explained.

"I can't believe she went ahead and did this after I explicitly told her not to."

"And you expected her to listen?" Sam wondered.

"I thought I explained why we couldn't have a party very clearly."

"Much the way my parents tell me to wear bright prints and get out in the sun more." Sam said.

"What's the point of a party if you can't enjoy it?" Danny wondered.

"It looks like Scar is having a good time," Tucker, who could see a little into the living room, observed. "But she needs someone to show her how to dance." He got up, adjusted the tilt of his beret and popped a breath mint into his mouth and marched towards the door. Julian turned, gave Tucker a look and growled with a deep throaty sound that didn't seem possible for a human to make. Tucker slowly backed to the table and seat down again.

Scar was coming out of the kitchen with more snacks for the party when she saw Dan standing on the stairs leading down to the lab. He had a huge grin on his face and his hair had changed back to flame.

"You thought you were so clever, didn't you, thinking to embed the key to the Specter Negator into my own flesh. What better place to put it where I couldn't get it. But you forget one thing - just how desperate a man can be!" He held up a bloody arm with a long cut still oozed blood. In his hand he held the key and the unlocked Specter Negator. "And now we play games my way!"

His other arm was in a Ghost Gauntlet. With it he grabbed Scar, twisted an arm behind her back and tried to fit the Negator on her. She squirmed and kicked but the gauntlet overpowered her human form.

"Julian!" She cried.

"Master!" The ghost boy ran out of the kitchen and straight into a blast from Dan but the momentary distraction allowed Scar to slip free. She changed into her ghost self and blasted Dan, scooped up Julian and phased through the wall.

Danny came running at the sound of the noise. Tucker and Sam Manson were right behind. They formed a human screen behind which Danny changed into Danny Phantom. "Run," he yelled to them. "Get everybody out of the house, I'll take care to Dan."

"I think not" the older phantom responded, blocking Danny's bolts with contemptuous easy. "You don't dare use your ghostly wail in here because it would destroy everything and everybody, and your blasts are too weak to defeat me. Give up now and I may let your friends live."

"I'll never give up." Danny screamed and threw himself at Dan. "Find Vlad. I need his help."

"Tucker, get everyone out of the house," Sam ordered. "I'll find Vlad."

People were already running out of the house screaming. Jazz was fighting her way upstream, anger on her face. She caught Tucker and demanded, "what's going on? Who's ruining my party?"

"Dan got loose, he's destroying everything. We got to get everybody out of here."

"Ruin my party will he," she said, and reaching behind a couch pulled out an ecto-shotgun. "We'll see about that!"

"Man, where don't you have weapons stashed in this house?"

Sam found Vlad in the guest room calmly sitting in a chair.

"Is everyone dead yet?" he asked.

"Dan's loose. You've got to help Danny stop him."

"I hardly think so."

"He'll kill everybody!"

"Just Daniel and that insufferable Scar, I think. Why should I stop him? He's only doing what I'd have to do eventually anyway."

"He'll come after you, too. He'll destroy anything that poses a threat to him."

"Well, maybe I should make it hard for him to find me." Vlad got up and changed into Vlad Plasmius. "They say that when you die you get born into another life. I hope your next one is better than this one." Vlad phased through the wall and disappeared.

Sam uttered a crisp, uncharacteristic curse word and ran downstairs.

Vlad soared above the house, got his bearings and set off west for Wisconsin. He was not as happy as he let on. He hated having his time wasted and the past week had been one total waste of time, not to mention rather expensive with the fake ghost conference to get the Fenton parents out of town. He'd feel a lot better when he got home to the Dairy King's castle.

He was flying as a good pace. Soon he was crossing the city limits into the surrounding country. Vlad flew over the railyards, past some grain fields. He saw a small schoolhouse on his left and near a rise a farmhouse with yellow lights coming out the windows. As he crested the rise Vlad was surprised to find himself approaching a town already. He couldn't remember one quite so close to Amity Park.

He flew over fields of grain, past a school house on the right before coming to a large railyard. Alarm sent prickles rising up his spine. He swooped down and saw a billboard near the the road entrance to the railyard. "Amity Park Switching Center" it read.

Vlad pulled up, confused. He must have gotten turned around somewhere, but how? He looked around again to get his bearings. He flew first over the school house before passing the farm house at a constant angle. He had sighted on a tree at the top of the rise so he was sure that he had been going straight all along.

And once again as he flew over the rise he found himself flying _toward_ Amity Park and not away. He stopped and took a heading to the north, following the railroad tracks as they lead towards the lake, but just as he expected to spot the lake in the distance all he saw as the growing lights of ...Amity Park. He bolted to the South, to the East with no better luck. No matter where he went, no matter how he tried to not get turned around he ended back where he started from.

"Oh, come on," he groused. "Show yourself. Stop playing these infantile games. Show yourself.!" He shouted.

"Time Out"

"You!" Vlad accused. "Who else could be twisting time and space around so there's no exit from Amity Park. What do you want from me? You've had your week of babysitting, give or take an hour."

"To the Ghost of Time," Clockwork said, "a week is a very specific unit of measure, just is every minute and second and nano-second of existence. Your week is not yet up and until it is I insist that you spend it watching after Dan Phantom."

"The other two aren't enough?"

"It isn't about them."

"What do you want from me?"

"I want you to finish out your week. Shall we be going?"

"Time In."

No one was there to see space-time untwisting and travel out of Amity Park resume.

Dan had turned to bat Danny aside when Scar's monster self came roaring through the wall. With a swipe of her massive paw she sent him crashing to the floor. He cried out in pain as four streaks of green goo oozes from cuts on his chest.

Scar ignored Dan's cry and proceeded to wildly beat at the evil specter. Scar was unabashed and casually blocked each punch and kick. She smirked at him and he screamed in fury. She took the opening and blasted him away

Dan was sent flying into the crowd that had gather from the party and wasn't given the time to phase through them so he crashed like a meteor into the people. Scar flew over to him but drew back as a green blast of energy brushed past her cheek.

"I thought he'd be more of a challenge." Scar shrugged "but he's done for, and that's all that matters."

"Not yet," Dan muttered as he pulled himself up from the wreckage. His body was battered in bruises, right arm of his jumpsuit dripped blood and ectoplasm oozed from the slashes on his chest. "I'm not done yet."

"Hear that, Danny…he still wants to fight."

"NO!"

Dan smiled and suddenly there were two more Dan's (copies of course), who flew at Scar and grabbed her. Scar simply smiled and turned into gas. "Scar!" Dan yelled to wherever she was "all you do is run! Stand and fight you girly-girl. Be a man of once!"

"SHUT UP! Don't call me a girl!" Scar burst into green ecto-flames and teleported from behind the Fenton Works into Dan's face. She blasted him with two open hands and Dan flew backwards.

He caught himself, his grin now gone. "Serious now?" He cracked his hands. "Good."

"SCAR! STOP THIS!"

Scar glanced over and saw Danny had yelled this "Don't worry Danny I can handle him. I can prove myself."

"It's not a contest."

"It is to me," a voice said behind her. Scar turned to find Dan. He grabbed her and wrapped a hand around her neck, choking her.

"Scar!" Danny turned to a ghost and flew to help her but Dan's clones grabbed and restrained him

"Not so fast Danny," the original Dan Phantom muttered, squeezing harder.

Danny stared wide eyed at the scene before him. He couldn't comprehend what he was seeing; he wanted to scream and lash out against the monster before him. 'We can't be the same person. He's actually going to kill her! That can't be what I could become,' he thought.

Scar was panicking as she found herself unable to wiggle, squirm or claw her way free. Darkness seemed to be swallowing her.

"I have endured your jest, jabs, jibes, ridicule, sarcasm and practical jokes for a whole week now. I'm not a funny guy. Or forgiving. Now the jokes on you!"

His hands began to glow and engulf Scar. The glare of the light was too blinding to bare. Scar screams with a roar of pain that would haunt Danny forever.

Dan threw her smoking body to the ground.

"Master!" a shrill voice called out. Scrambling over the rubble Julian appeared and sank near to Scar. He picked her up and started crying. "Why didn't wait for me? I would have protected you."

"Pathetic twerp," Dan sneered and throw a bolt at the two. It bounced off a screen Julian raised with ease. Suddenly Julian was gone, taken Scar with him.

Danny looked around in shock. Vlad missing, Scar injured, maybe even dead, Julian gone with her, he was all along facing Dan. He turned to throw a bolt at Dan but the older ghost was faster.

The blast knocked Danny to the ground. He tried to pull himself up to aim one more blast at Dan but his body wouldn't move. He collapsed and lay panting on the ground.

Dan hovered overhead quietly laughing. "I've put up with quite enough of your jeers and practical jokes and humiliations. Now I'm going to end this once and for all." Energy buzzed around his hands as he formed a lethal blast.

"Time Out"

Clockwork suddenly appeared in the middle of the battle scene.

"Clockwork!" cried Danny, "You've come to help us!"

"I see that you're occupied," the ghost of time said barely bothering to look around. "I'll come back at a time when you're less busy." He started to fade, "Time in."

"Meddling fool," Dan grumbled then turned back to Danny who had found strength enough to pull himself to his feet. "Yes, run, Danny Phantom, let's see how far you can get?"

He was about to launch his blast when a bolt of ectoplasm struck him from behind. He turned with a snarl. He was surprised to find Vlad Plasmius standing amid the ruins. "You? I thought you had cut and run."

"My travel plans were altered."

"But why attack me? These are your enemies."

"Ah, but with them dead that would leave only you and me. And you are half me, and I know how I think, then my future would be brief and unpleasant. These people I can deal with, you, I could never be sure." Vlad suddenly split into four and pours energy beams down on Dan from four different directions.

Dan swept then aside with a wall of flame. "It's too late for that, old man." He sensed something behinds him, turned and found Danny rocketing towards him. He grabbed Danny out of the air. "You just never give up, do you. Let's do this the old fashioned way." He placed a hand around Danny's neck and started to squeeze.

"He's a Fenton, he'll never give up!" a shrill voice screamed from the ground below. A blast of energy knocked Dan's hand loose from Danny's neck. He fell to the ground with a thud.

"Jazz, my old sister. Come to die in the holocaust?"

"Nobody wrecks my party." Jazz shouted. "Nobody!" and triggered another blast from a huge gun. She ran over to Danny.

"Are you all right?"

"Jazz, get away. Run. You can't do anything here. Leave this to us."

"Danny, there is no 'us' left. Julian has disappeared somewhere with the remains of Scar. And I don't think Vlad's going to last much longer on his own." She aimed and fired again. Missed Dan but knocked enough bricks off the side of a building to distract him long enough for Vlad to score some solid hits.

"Jazz, find the Fenton Peeler. Maybe we can separate his two ghost halves. That ought to weaken him."

"But what about you?"

"I'll try not to get killed."

"Danny!"

"Jazz, go! I'll keep him occupied while you get it, ok? Go!"

Jazz sprinted towards the Fenton Works while Danny rose wobbly into the air and started darting towards Dan. He never got close and fired only the weakest of beams towards the villain but still forced him to spin and twirl, leaving him open for more direct fire from Vlad. Under their combined assault Dan was clearly weakening, though still far from defeated.

Jazz passed her way through the wreckage covering the door to the Fenton Works and raced downstairs. She slapped her palm again the Security Plate to the Weapons Vault and yanked the door as soon as the lock released. She started tossing gadgets and implements left and right. Fenton Weasel, Fenton Anti-Creep Stick, Fenton Fisher... Where's the Fenton Peeler. And why does Dad have to name everything 'Fenton?' Fenton Spatula? That's just plain silly. Ah, Fenton Peeler." She grabbed up the deceptively small device and sprinted out of the vault.

As she crawled back out of the house she caught sight of Sam and Tucker. "Why aren't you with the others?" She asked.

"We're Danny's friends," Sam said. "He needs us."

"He needs a miracle right about now. Here," she thrust two thermoses at them. "You can be useful. I've got the Fenton Peeler. I'm going to split Dan in two, you two suck him into separate thermoses."

"Uhhh" Tucker hesitated.

"What?"

"You used the Fenton Peeler on Dan once before. It tore off his disguise as Danny but didn't split him apart."

"What? But Danny said to get it. That idiot! Can't he remember anything. Come on, back to the Vault!"

Sam had never seen Tucker's eye grow as large as he scanned the many devices in the Weapons vault. Jazz was mumbling to herself as she picked up and discarded one item after another. Sam noticed a bazooka like thing labeled "Fenton Net-caster." She slung it over her shoulder.

"You're never going to hurt anybody with that," Tucker said.. "You need something like this!" He had picked up the largest gun on the room. It was so big it came with a detachable tripod mount.

"As an ultra-recycling vegetarian, and animal rights pacifist I can't bring myself to hurt anyone or anything."

"Not even someone who's trying to kill you?" Tuck wondered.

"Not even Dan," Sam replied somewhat embarrassingly. "If I took one of those cannons I'd probably hesitate to use it. This at least I can fire without feeling back about it. And even if it doesn't stop Dan for long it might stop him long enough..."

"Good idea," Jazz said, "Go with your strength. Tucker, do you think your strong enough to fire the Big Gun? It's got quite a kick."

"Oh, yeah. I'm not leaving without this sweet baby."

"What's that you've got?"

"Dad called it the Fenton Cuisonart," Jazz answered. "I'm hoping its something like the Peeler only stronger. Now look," she looked at the two teenagers seriously. "We're going to need a plan since we're probably only going to get one shot at Dan. We should spread out along the building, Sam, you go North, Tucker, you, south. Stay under cover as much as possible. They're probably enough rubble now to hide behind. Once you get to the property lines wait for my signal."

"Which is?"

"I don't know. Just watch. Tucker I want you to take a shot at himself. I'll follow with the Cuisonart and Sam be ready to net him when he falls. Everybody got a thermos? Good. Let's go."

Jazz lead them out of the house and motioned them where they were supposed to go. Overhead Danny was flying an erratic pattern around Dan, dodging blasts of ecto-energy while trying to hit the villain with blasts of his own. Vlad was standing off a bit, split into four replicates each taking opportunistic shots at Dan. Between the two they were worrying the villain but not wearing him down as quickly as they were tiring.

Jazz saw that Tucker and Sam had positioned themselves as best they could. She waved to Tucker who stood up with the Big Gun laid across his shoulder. He quickly aimed and fired. The Big Gun belched an enormous fireball of incandescent ecto-plasmic energy. It smashed into Dan, driving him across the open sky into the nearest building. He crashed against the side, sending a shower of bricks to the ground below. Tucker had disappeared around the corner of the Fenton Works building with a wailing, jet propelled by the Big Gun's kick.

Jazz stood and aimed the Fenton Cuisonart at Dan as he emerged from the dust cloud of the falling bricks. The Cuisonart emitted a beam that seized the specter and twisted him into a horrific spin. He scream in great pain and seemed for a moment to be separating into two halves, but with a desperate lunge Dan threw himself out of the beams path and charged after Jazz. Blast after blast chased her along side of the building. Until abruptly it stopped. A soft chuff sent a specter proof net twirling around Dan. He tore it off in seconds, just in time to see Sam running for shelter.

He threw a lethal blast at her only to see it bounce off a shield. And leaping from behind the shield was Scar! She was badly burned. One leg was completely missing. The spikes running down her back were blunted and sometimes completely missing. Orange goo oozes from rents in her scales, but there was a madness in her eyes. She threw a massive bolt at Dan which he barely dodged.. It smashed bricks on of the adjacent building, which rained down on him. Another blast caught him on the shoulder, spinning him around but didn't hurt Dan much.

Dan in turn leveled blast after blast at Scar, who dodged some but was hit by others. For all her will, Dan's blasts left her weak, barely able to fly.

Julian flew to her aid, covering her in his defensive shield. He motioned for Danny to come to them.

"The master is hurt too badly to continue fighting like this."

"No I'm not. I'm not going to let some punk like Dan show me up! He can't kill you guys , 'cause I'm gonna do it!" Scar snarled.

"Master - Scar - friend, I know you are willing, but your body can't take much more damage. And without your body your clone form will dissolve if you use even the least amount of your power. We must defeat Dan another way."

His words were interrupted by a loud _boom_ as Tucker let fire another round from the Big Gun.

"I have a plan. If we work together we can do this." Julian whispered his idea to Danny and Scar. Scar seemed torn with mixed emotions about it. "I wanted to do this myself. I don't need anyone's help. I..."

Scar," Danny interrupted. "I've got my two best friends in the whole world out there trying to help me. They're not enough. I'm not enough. We've got to do this as a team. I don't wan to loose my friends. Or my sister. I think you got to like them this week. Please, do this for them."

The wounded monster focused her great, yellow eyes on Danny.

"A little help!" called Vlad from the distance.

"I'll do this because Julian asks," she said. "And maybe for your friends."

Without another word Danny soared to the south. Danny left loose his ghostly wail. Buildings trembled behind Dan. He shuddered in the wails awesome power. Scar stumbled forward on her remaining legs. She let out her ghostly wait as well. Dan tore at his ears, doubled up and finally fell to the ground. He twitched once or twice then lay still. Danny fell to the ground, reverting to his human form, totally drained of energy. Scar, too collapsed and transformed into her girl form. Vlad flying back around the building he used for shelter from the wail laughed triumphantly. "I alone remain standing. I win, No one will ever..."

Whomp!

The Fenton Net-caster belched and Vlad found himself laying on the ground tightly wrapped in a ectoplasm proof net.

"Oops. Sorry. Nervous trigger finger," Sam called.

Vlad struggled with the net for a minute before realizing that he wasn't going to get out of it any time soon.

Danny shakily climbed to his feet. He watched as Jazz manipulated the Fenton Thermos and sucked Dan inside. As the top was snapped close Danny felt an enormous sense of relief. He wasn't sure how he was going to explain any of this to authorities and he wasn't sure how much longer Clockwork's week ran but he was going to insist to Scar - assuming she was still alive - than Dan was staying in the thermos.

Someone tackled him from behind and he found himself enfolded in the arms of a crying Sam. "Is it over?" she sobbed.

"I think so. Are you all right? Did you get hurt?"

Sam pushed herself away. "I'm fine. How 'bout you, you took a pounding tonight."

"I've been better," he mumbled. "Where's Scar?"

He found where Julian knelt with Scar. "How is she?" asked.

"This doesn't concern you," Julian rebuffed him. He picked up the girl's body.

"Is she alive?" Danny insisted.

"She will heal but it will take time."

"And her missing limbs..."

"They'll regrow. Now excuse us. I must tend to her wounds at her home." He flew into the air then dived into the Fenton Works, heading for the ghost portal.

"Do you think I should send a get well card?" Tucker asked, the big cannon slung over his shoulder.

"Great work out there, Tuck, you were like Rambo and Terminator rolled into one."

"Yeah, I was, wasn't I."

Danny was tackled again, this time by his sister.

"Jazz. I'm OK. Stop hugging me."

"You stopped him. You stopped Dan Phantom!"

"You helped a lot. Where did you learn to shoot like that?"

"I don't know. It just came to me. I guess you were right about not having a party. I really made a mess of things."

"It doesn't matter. Dan would have gotten free anyway and all this still would have happened. At least no one got hurt. Well, seriously hurt." They could hear the sound of fire trucks and ambulances in the distance coming closer. "What are we going to say to them?"

"Time Out"

A clock face materialized. Its hands raced around its face then faded away revealing Clockwork. "One week exactly." the ghost of time said, giving Vlad a significant glance. "You have done you job well."

"Are you crazy?" Danny shouted. "Look all this. Scar's like three-quarters dead and the rest of us aren't feeling too good either. Was this what you had in mind?"

"I will not be criticized by mere mortals. But yes, this is what I knew would happen." He floated over to Jazz and took the Thermos out of her hands. "When Jack Fenton first ripped a hole between the mortal world and the Ghost Zone he upset vast forces that could threaten the existence of both world."

"So it's all Jack Fenton's fault. I knew it." Vlad chortled.

"No. For it is you who have abused the portal's existence, and with your insistent experimenting with cloning have unleashed monsters, such as Scar, on both worlds. Even Dan Phantom is the product of your own rashness. You could have dissuaded Danny from his decision to remove his human half, you could have consoled his grief at the death of his family and friends but you were too eager to remove the one challenge to your power. And so you unleashed the worst monster of all."

"So what's you point?" Vlad inquired.

"I didn't ask you to watch Dan for a week for my peace of mind. The four of you - Vlad, Scar, Dan and Danny need to learn how to live together. How to control your tendency for aggression. For otherwise you will destroy this world or the other. I am tasked with preserving the future, so I am compelled to defend the present as well."

"You nearly got Scar killed," Danny objected.

"You have all learned to live together, to work together, the need to get along."

A raucous laugh came from the Thermos. "I learned nothing." Dan shouted.

"You learned you can be beat."

"Time In."

And Clockwork was gone.

"What the f..."

"Danny. Language!"

"Sorry, Jazz. But seriously. This was all just some kind of insane homework assignment? That is seriously messed up."

"And now we're in real trouble." Jazz pointed to a taxi that had pulled up in front of the house. Their parents were getting out of the door.

"Jazz! Danny! All you all right?" Jack Fenton's voice cut through the noise. "What's going on here?"

"See, Jack. I was right. They were having a house party without our permission." Maddie Fenton said triumphantly.

"Well, Ah, See...It wasn't really a party, we just had a few friends over..." Jazz temporized

"Then the ghosts attacked," Danny added.

"Ghosts!" Jack exclaimed. From a pocket he had suddenly produced a large cannon. "Where? I'll tear them atom from atom!"

"They're gone, Dad. We defended the house, though it did get a little shot up."

"Awww. Maddie they had a party with ghosts and they didn't invite me." Jack cried.

"Jack," Maddie warned. "Remember, we're the parents; we're in this together. This isn't about ghosts, it's about having a house party without our permission."

"Right. Party. Without permission. Oh, I remember the parties we had back in the old days in college...One lasted for three days. I'm surprised the Dean didn't throw us off campus. Of course we were already off campus and it was during spring break..."

"OK, Jack. I think the jet-lag is talking. It's off to bed with you - if there's still a bed left in the house. And we'll have a little talk with _you_ in the morning." She glared at Jazz and Danny.

"I guess we can kiss our social life good-by." Danny said surveying all the damage around them. "At least Clockwork took Dan off our hands. Julian's taken Scar back to her lair and Vlad's gone back to Wisconsin to plot who knows what other devious plots. Gee, do you think he'll go back to cloning because he know that he does or because he thinks that if he got so close to perfection with Scar he can finally make a perfect clone?"

"I don't care." Jazz said bitterly. "I don't care in the least what Vlad is doing or going to do or anything. I've never been so scared as I was this last hour. I just want to crawl into a hole and hide."

"Jazz you were magnificent back there."

"Well, yeah. I know that. But, Danny, you may be cut out to be the hero and all that, but I'm not.

"Dudes," Tucker came climbing over the rubble, "You going to be OK?"

"Oh, sure. By the way, thanks for the help. Tuck, Sam?"

"You know playing Rambo like this is going to blew all my goth cred, so try not to do it again." Sam said.

"Sure, Thanks guys for all the help. And if I don't see you again for the next month or three after Mom grounds us...you'll the best!"

"Come on, Danny," Jazz called. "It looks like all the fires are out, the ambulances have taken away the last of the injured. I'm tired. I'm sure you are, too. We're better get our story straight before Mom kills us."

With a wave to his friends, Danny Fenton followed his sister into the house.


	10. Extras, Bloopers

Bloopers

What I didn't type

The authoress sat down in the chair and grabbed a bullhorn and yelled "Ok! Scar, Tucker, Dan, and Danny! Take your places!". Scar, with Tucker next to her, a few feet away from the Fenton Works set. Dan flew through the door with Danny following and closed it behind them. "And Action!" the authoress yelled

"Wow, second base, nice."Scar said as the two got to the door of Fenton Work. Tucker knocked on the door, only to have it answered by Dan. Tucker yelped and jumped into Scar's arms.

"Suck it up, Tucker," Dan said

"Who's at the door?" Danny called to Dan.

"It's Techno-Geek and Disfigured Face." Dan answered. Danny pushed passed Dan and joined Tucker

"Well, let's go, Tuck." Tucker got out of Scar's arms and walked back to school with Danny. Scar walked into the living room after Dan slammed the door on Danny and Tucker. The whole front of the Fenton Works set collapsed reviling Vlad reading the newspaper on the potty. "AHHHH!" Vlad covered his shame with the paper and ran off.

"Cut! Ju-just cut." the authoress said disappointed "take five, everyone." the set workers lifted the front of Fenton Work back into place as Dan walked past the authoress "Dan, can I talk to you?"

Dan took of the Specter Negator and gave it to a stage hand and said "Sure, but why?"

"In my movie you don't have powers so take it easy on them, ok?"

"You do realize I don't have to take this,"

"Ah yes but if you have a flop on your résumé," the authoress pointed her bullhorn at him and yelled "YOU'LL NEVER WORK IN THIS DIMENSION AGAIN!!"

The set had the whole gang around the pool except Julian who was several feet above the pool. The authoress sat in the chair and yelled in her bullhorn. "Ok Julian! You have to cannonball into the pool, ok?"

"Question!" Julian said raising his hand.

"Yes?" the author asked

"Um, uh, what...What's my motivation?" Julian asked

The authoress sighed, rubbed her forehead and said back "you don't need one. Just cannonball into the pool, ok?"

"Ok, I guess, but I.."

"Great! Ok, places and ACTION!"

Sam got on the floating lounge chair and started drifting around the pool pretending to be napping. Tucker and Danny started to play dodge ball while Jazz spread out on a blanket, to soak up the rays for the lights.

"Cannonball" A voice sang out. Everyone looked around but could see where it came from.

"Julian?" Scar looked up. There was a small dot high up in the sky. It was rapidly descending. "Oh Boy."

The ghost boy came into sight falling from some inconceivable height. He smacked into .the ground a few feet away from the pool. Everyone 'ooooh'ed as stage hands helped Julian up. Julian started stumbling around saying "someone get the licence plate number on that dirt?"

The authoress sat stunned and said to herself "ok, new plan. We start a blooper reel so stuff like thing will be a good thing. Yeah, that'll work. Or will it?" the authoress looked to see she wasn't talking to anyone "I got to get a better hobby than talking to myself."

"Ok, Jazz." the authoress said as she showed Jazz a door. " you need to barge in and try to look horrified, like your worst fear is behind that door. Got it?"

"Got it." Jazz said confidently. Danny and Scar walked into the room and closed the door snickering. "What are they up to?"

"Ok people! Places and ACTION!"

Jazz slammed the door open. "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TWO..." Vlad Plasmius was sitting on a toilet reading a newspaper.

Vlad looked at Jazz and screamed "why does this always happen to me?" as he ran pasted Jazz off stage.

"What was a toilet doing in there?"

"Cut! Alright set up the scene and Prop Guy, don't leave toilets anywhere but the bathrooms stages, GOT IT?"

The set was of Scar's canyon Danny, Vlad and Scar as a monster stood around until the authoress came to talk to them. "Ok, in this scene, Scar is going to eat the thermos Dan is supposed to be in."

"Which is still totally gross." Danny pointed out.

"Then Clockwork appears and say his line, ok?"

"Got it." Vlad said

"Ok," The authoress ran to her chair and sat down "and ACTION!"

Scar was about to swallow a fake thermos when a clock face appeared hanging in mid-air. The hands of the clock raced around the dial. When they reached twelve the clock vanished.

Clockwork appeared, reading Play Clocks when his caught sight of everyone starring at him

"**Ga! What, I'm on now? I thought I wasn't on for another hour! D'oh!**" Clockwork fled from the set


End file.
